The New Guy
by frankenteenandsnix
Summary: Santana and Rachel are teachers at McKinley along with Puck. When a new teacher is hired, Santana seems to find a liking to him. But when she finds out he has something a little 'extra' will she push him away or hold him close? Finntana. A bit of Puckleberry. Pezberry Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

"Who is that?"

"Finn Hudson." Rachel answers, lifting a piece of fruit up to her mouth then taking a bite. "He's the new gym teacher and football coach. He just transferred here." she says once she's swallowed.

"How do you know all this?" Santana asks, unwrapping her salad and pouring her dressing on.

Rachel shrugs, stabbing another piece of fruit with her fork, "Noah told me about him this morning. Principal Figgins asked him to show him around and stuff."

Santana quirks an eyebrow at her friend as she continues to rake her eyes over the new guy in front of her. He's talking to one of the Science teachers she's beginning to find that she likes the way his jaw flexes every time he laughs. Is that weird? No, she decides, it's not. She and Rachel are sitting at their usual table in the teacher's lounge and enjoying their lunches. Well, Santana's eating lunch, Rachel says she and Puck, oh wait, _Noah_ have a date right after school's so out so she wants to save her appetite. It's not like she has a big appetite or whatever the girl's small as hell. But if she wants to starve until school's over then whatever, it's her choice. Santana's just gonna sit here and stuff her face.

Anyway, she and Rachel have been teaching at McKinley High School for the last five years and it's been pretty much great. They both went to McKinley when they were younger so they pretty much know there way around. Even some of their old teachers are still there which is, like, weird. Santana teaches AP English Literature while Rachel teaches Music and Performing Arts. It's both what they majored in during college so that worked out. Oh and Rachel runs the school's Glee club. Figures. She's great at it though, the kids really like her and Santana helps her out every once in a while but not too often. Rachel keeps telling her that they should co-run the Glee club but Santana's got too much shit to do on her own. Her class is known to be one of the hardest in the entire school. It's kind of like a badge of honor for her, though. But it's not like she's a mean teacher or anything, she's just strict. And, really, she just wants her students to do good. So she's hard on them. Too bad if they can't handle it, it's their fault for thinking they could in the first place.

And on top of all that, she coaches the Cheerios. The cheerleading squad. Those girls give her the biggest headaches she's ever had in her life, but she loves it. She was a cheerleader in high school and always wanted to come back and coach. So now she gets to do that. So yeah, no, she can not help Rachel out with the Glee club, she's got enough shit on her plate already (not that she's complaining).

Oh, and Noah is the Auto Shop teacher. He and Rachel started dating a few months back and have been going strong ever since. They kind of got dogged on by the principal when he first found out they were seeing each other. But eventually he got over it. It's not like he could actually stop them from dating. He doesn't have _that_ much power over them. His only worry was that their relationship would affect the way they teach, so Rachel and Puck had to both agree not to let their relationship get in the way of their teaching abilities. Which, duh, of course they wouldn't. Rachel takes her shit seriously and made that very clear. She's never been one to let a relationship get in the way of her job. Especially one with a co-worker. And yeah, maybe Puck was a bit of an ass when they first met but now Santana honestly likes him and she thinks he's good for Rachel. The two have them have actually become pretty good friends over the last couple of months. Their kind of the same, in a way. They're both badasses and it was kind of inevitable that they would become at least, somewhat, friends because of how much time she and Rachel actually spend together.

But you can't blame them.

They're best friends.

Last month the guy who taught gym was fired for some stupid ass shit so Puck had been subbing until the school found a replacement. Apparently Puck played football in high school so he wasn't completely clueless in that department. Thank god. It would've been funny watching his dumbass trying to coach a bunch of kids a sport he didn't even know how to play. But now this Finn guy is here and is apparently going to be taking over permanently. Which, you know, isn't so bad. He's good eye candy.

She hears, "Santana." It's Rachel and she's waving her hand in front of Santana's face, trying to get her attentions. Whoops. She must've been staring or something (but don't even blame her, okay? this guy is fucking hot). "You need to snap out of it. You're practically undressing him with your eyes."

Santana slaps Rachel's hand out of her face and asks, "You think if I stare hard enough his clothes would just magically fly off?" with a smirk on her face. Rachel's jaw drops and she looks at Santana with a shocked expression. Which she shouldn't be.

"Santana Lopez!"

"What?"

"You will not sleep with him!"

Santana shakes her head, lifting a piece of lettuce to her mouth. "Who said I wanted to sleep with him?" Rachel obviously knows she's lying because she would, in fact, very much like it if they slept together. Regularly, preferably.

Rachel rolls her eyes, looking at Santana with a 'you've gotta be kidding me' look on her face. She seems to have perfected it over all the years of knowing Santana."The fact that if you were guy you'd have a tent in your pants right now says it all, sweetie."

Santana laughs, choking on the bite of her salad she just ate and Rachel starts patting her back until she grabs her water and takes a sip. She places it back down on the table and takes a deep breath before saying, "It's when you say things like that I'm reminded why we're best friends." It's true. She and Rachel are so different it's amazing that they've managed not to kill each other yet.

(Santana was close one time but that's a whole different story)

"I love you, too, Santana." Rachel smiles then goes back to picking at her fruit salad. She pops a piece of melon in her mouth and finishes it before saying, "But seriously, you can't sleep with him."

Santana frowns."Why not?" Yes. She's whining. And maybe pouting.

Shut up.

"Because, Santana." Rachel starts, turning in her seat to look at her fully. "Finn is the football coach. You are the Cheerios coach. You guys are going to be spending a whole lot of time together this year and sleeping with him will only make things that much more awkward. Not to mention the fact that you don't do relationships and he looks like he does."

Fuck. She has a point.

Santana glances at Finn again and frowns. "How do you know it'd be awkward between us?" She argues, poking her fork at Rachel. "Hell, he could be the type of guy who likes no strings attached. You never know."

Rachel gives her that 'are you shitting me look' again and uses her finger to turn Santana's chin so she's looking at Finn. Damn. What a sight it is. "Does he really look like the type of guy who does no strings attached?" she asks. Santana watches Finn for a few seconds and groans. He has the fucking goofiest (adorable) smile ever on his face and ketchup on his chin.

Fuck. She hates when Rachel's right. He _definitely_ doesn't do no strings attached.

* * *

"Hi."

"Hey."

"I'm, uh, Finn Hudson."

"I know." Santana nods, smirking slightly as she crosses her arms over chest.

Finn swallows hard, she can hear it, and says, "Oh." and she kinda wants to laugh at how he's just standing in front of her, obviously avoiding making eye contact with her now. It's not like she's Medusa, she doesn't turn people to stone with her eyes (she _can_ make them cry, though).

He looks like he's about to pee himself so she says, "Santana Lopez." while holding her hand out for him to shake. Which he does. "I teach AP English Lit."

Finn smiles slightly she watches him stuff his hands in his pockets. "I'm the new gym teacher." Oh man, this one's gonna need some help. If she knew his name didn't he assume that she already knew what he taught?

"I know." Santana says again, trying her hardest not to laugh. It's _really_ hard though because he's looking like he just wants to turn around and walk away right now.

"How-"

"You're kind of the top gossip around here right now, Mr. Hudson." She says and chuckles a little. "Everyone's talking about you."

And she's not lying either. Teachers _and_ students are talking about the hot new gym teacher. In her last period she overheard a few of her Cheerios talking about how 'sexy Mr. Hudson looked in his workout clothes' and how much Alice Brady wanted to lick the sweat from his body off. She promptly told them that their essays, that are due next week, should be just as 'hot' and ready for grading then since they have _so_ much time on their hands that they're fantasizing about a teacher.

She's a bitch. So what. She definitely doesn't want to hear about teenagers and their ever-loving hormones. She lived through that part of her life already, thank you very much.

But then Finn is, like, practically blushing when he says, "Wow. I've never felt so scandalous before." Santana laughs and leans against the wall. They're in the middle of an empty hallway right now so she decides she might as well get comfortable. She doesn't have a class this period and she's guessing he doesn't either. Besides, it's not like she's got anywhere else to be.

"Get used to it." She tells him, "Nothing ever happens around here. You're the biggest thing that's happened since one of the teachers got fired for stealing sports equipment last month."

Finn's eyes go wide as he leans against the wall too and crosses his arms over his chest. "Was that the guy I'm replacing?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at her.

Oh, right. That was him. "Yup." Santana says and they both laugh at the irony. "So I also hear you're gonna be coaching the football team this year, too?"

"Sure am." Finn says and he sounds all proud and stuff. It's kinda cute. "I played back in high school and all through college." Hot. She's always had a thing for football players. She bites her lip and tries not to let her eyes fall down to lips. But it's kind of fucking hard since he's like, directly in front of her and she's short as fuck.

But she looks up at him and shrugs one shoulder ."Well, I'm the Cheerios Coach." she tells him, standing up straight before starting to walk away but before she's gone she turns around and looks at him over her shoulder. "I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other, Mr. Hudson." she says, then winks at him before walking down the hall. She doesn't even need to turn around to know that he's watching her.

She likes it.

* * *

"Do you freaks ever stop trying to suck each other's faces off?"

Rachel and Puck pull away from each other and turn to look at Santana, who decided to plop herself in the seat in front of them, which, as she thinks about it, wasn't such a good idea. It's sixth period and all three of them don't have a class right now. Santana knows that. She also knows that this is the time that Rachel and Puck usually decide to come into the teacher's lounge and proceed to see who can suck down the other's tongue first.

It's disgusting.

She tells them this every day. Today is no different.

"What do you want, Satan?" Pucks asks, wrapping his arm around Rachel's shoulders. Santana rolls her eyes at the dreamy look Rachel has on her face as she looks up at him. The girl's been dating him for a while, the dreamy look should be gone and retired by now.

"What can you tell me about the new gym teacher?"

Rachel looks at her, shaking her head. "Don't tell her anything." she Puck without looking at him and he quirks an eyebrow at the both of them.

"You be quiet." Santana snaps at her before turning back to Puck. "Well?"

Puck looks down at Rachel and shrugs before looking back to Santana. "Not much." he shrugs. "I just know he's from Boston and just moved here last week or something." Santana nods and sticks her tongue out at Rachel, who, of course, sticks out hers too. They're both four years old, shut up. Santana realizes that's all the info she's getting but Puck snaps his fingers, "Oh! And he's got a kid. She's going to school at the elementary school a couple blocks over. The dude wouldn't stop talking about how cool his kid is when I was showing him around."

Ah, shit. That's just great.

Rachel laughs. And yes, she's laughing at her and Santana wants reach over and wipe that smug smile right off her face. Bitch. Puck's looking at the both of them like they're fucking crazy and he's completely confused right now. It's not the first time he's found himself in this particular situation. He seems to be confused a lot when it comes to the two of them.

So he pounds his hand down and says,"Wait, what the fuck is going on?" Rachel shoots him a warning look. She's not the hugest fan of swearing. Which is funny because the two people she spends all time with have the mouthes of sailors.

Rachel looks at Puck as she points at Santana. "Our dearest Santana, here, has taken a liking to the new gym teacher and now she's rethinking the whole thing because he's got extra baggage." Fuck. She hates that Rachel knows her so well. "But, oh, no, no, no Santana Lopez doesn't _do_ baggage. She does no strings. Isn't that right, San?" Santana scowls at Rachel and kicks her under the table. Hard. Rachel squeals, tossing her a dirty look as she reaches down to rub at the bruise on her leg that Santana's pretty sure is already forming there.

But of course, Puck's still confused.

"Rach, babe, can you say that in, like, English please?"

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Santana wanted to have sex with Finn." she says plainly. "But now that she found out he has a child, she doesn't want to anymore. Am I right, Santana?" she asks coyly, looking at her friend across from her.

Santana huffs, crossing her arms in front of her, and purses her lips. "Why do all the hot guys have to either be gay or taken?" she asks, not really to anyone in particular, but still. It's a valid question. "I mean seriously, I can't seem to catch a fucking break around here. All I wanted was a good fuck that would leave me hurting for a few days and then be left to live my life. Is that so much to ask to for?"

Puck looks down at Rachel as Santana continues to ran about how God must really be punishing her or something and she mouths 'David' and he nods his head in understanding. That guy was a fucking douche and deserved the ass beating that he got. When she seems to be done, Rachel reaches over and puts her hand over Santana's. "Sweetie, maybe you could still-"

"No." Santana stops her and gets up from the table as she sighs."It's no use. I'm destined to be a born-again virgin. God is punishing me for sleeping around in high school, I know it."

"Santana..."

"I'll talk to you later, Rach." And then she turns around and walks out. Puck and Rachel are left sitting there watching as their friend storms off into the hallway.

"You think she's gonna be okay?" Puck asks when Santana's fully out of sight.

Rachel looks up and him, pouting. "It's been hard for her since David. He really broke her."

Puck leans down and kisses her lips softly. "I know." he mumbles against her lips. "But maybe this Finn guy can help, you know, lift her spirits a little."

"I don't know, Noah. I really don't know. I'm just worried about her."

"She's gonna be okay." He reassures her and pulls her closer, placing a kiss to her head. Rachel nestles into his side and sighs.

She just wants her best friend to be as happy as she is.

* * *

Santana's watching her girls go over the routine she's choreographed and can't help but let a little smirk appear on her face. They look awesome. Like really awesome. They're totally gonna kick ass at nationals this year. She knows it. The football team starts running out and a few of her girls start getting distracted and Santana rolls her eyes as she blows her whistle.

Teenagers.

"Ladies! If I'm not mistaken, high kicks and somersaults win competitions, not the muscles of the football team." All the girls laugh as they move to get back into formation. "Now, do it again. And this time I want those kicks higher and your cheers louder." She blows her whistle and counts them down.

She turns slightly and sees Finn out of the corner of her eye and she curses herself for forgetting he'd be out here today. Fuck. He's standing next to the other coaches with his hands crossed over his chest and sunglasses over his eyes. She hates herself for thinking how fucking hot he looks right now. She should not be doing that. She can't even go there. He has a kid. And most likely a wife.

(She can't do that again)

Thankfully, he doesn't come over and say hi or anything for the rest of practice, which runs great. The girls work hard and she's proud of them. Because of that, she lets them go early and tells them to have a good weekend and that she'll see them first thing Monday morning. See? She's not a total bitch. All the girls head toward the locker room and she's packing up her things when she feels someone tap her shoulder. She jumps a little because she was not expecting anyone to be there before turning around ready to chew out whoever dared to sneak up on her.

"Sorry." Finn says, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't." Santana snaps, a little too quickly for her liking.

Finn tilts his head to the side and looks her confused. "Okay. Well, I was just coming by to tell you that you're girls look great."

Although she tries hard not to, Santana smiles. "I know." Because, seriously, her Cheerios are the shit. "They've been working really hard."

"It shows."

They kind of just stand there awkwardly for a little while. "Uh." Santana swings her duffle bag over her shoulder and grabs her purse from the ground. "Thanks but, um, I've gotta go." She smiles slightly before turning to leave. She doesn't mean to be a bitch, but she really can't get herself into another mess like this.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around I guess." She hears him call after her, but she just ignores him and keeps on walking.

Fuck.

She's a bitch.

* * *

She spends the weekend in Columbus with her parents.

It's not a far drive and she loves that every time she visits them they treat her like the princess she is. Her dad spoils her, treats her to a shopping spree or a spa day and her mom makes sure that all her favorite foods are made during her stay. She has a bedroom in their house because she makes these spontaneous trips pretty often. Her parents don't mind, though. They love it when she comes home to visit. She's their little girl. Besides, she really needed to get away this weekend. School's been a bitch and nationals are coming up soon. Not to mention her little Finn problem (not so little actually). But she's decided she's just gonna avoid him. It shouldn't be that hard (she hopes).

Her first day in Columbus, she and her mother go shopping and get manicures and pedicures before meeting her father at her favorite restaurant in town. They talk about how work's going and the Cheerios and stuff. Santana tells them how much her girls have improved since the beginning of the year and she's sure their going to kick some major fucking ass at this year's competition. Her mother chastises her about her language and that starts a whole other conversation. Her mother tells her it's very 'unladylike' to use those words. Santana argues that being an adult means using whatever kind of language she pleases so if she wants to swear she will do so. They have this argument every time Santana comes to visit. Her parents don't really approve of her using such foul language and constantly tell her that she shouldn't. But then again, it's her life, she's gonna live it the way she wants it to. She tells them this and the argument is pretty much dropped after that.

Sunday morning is spent cuddled in her bed and watching her favorite movies of all time. Her mother brings her breakfast in bed and Santana invites her to stay and cuddle. She fucking loves her parents, okay? Especially her mom. The woman has been her number one supporter since day one and Santana really appreciates that. When she was deciding what she wanted to study at college, her mom was right by her side, giving her as much advice and insight as possible. Santana knows she probably couldn't have finished college without her.

Anyway, they spend about half the day in bed, laughing, chatting, eating, and just enjoying the relaxing day off. It's nice. Santana tells her mom about Finn and everything that's going on there. Her mom, being the best person that she knows, listens to everything she says and takes it all in. When Santana finally finishes explaining to her mom her problem, her mom tilts her head to the side and smiles a little. She then tells Santana that she's thinking way too much about how things should go instead of just letting things happen on their own. Santana looks up at her and frowns, realizing that she's probably right. When it's finally time for Santana to head back to Lima, she kisses both her parent's cheeks and promise them she'll call them tomorrow (probably).

The drive back to Lima is quick but Santana's still tired as fuck. She makes her way into her house and heads right for her bedroom. After taking a hot shower, she pulls on an old t-shirt before climbing into bed. She falls asleep hoping that she won't run into Finn the next day, which is highly unlikely but still possible.

However, the ache between her legs when she wakes up lets her know that avoiding Finn isn't going to be as easy as she thought.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

"So yesterday in Glee club, I gave my kids an assignment and it did not go well. I need your help."

"No." Santana shakes her head, not looking up from the stack of essays that are sitting in front of her. Most teachers dread grading assignments but she actually doesn't mind reading every single one. Some of the students in her class are extremely talented writers and she enjoys reading what they've written. Every time she reads a new essay, and it's _good_, she gets a feeling of accomplishment because she knows that she's the one who got them to this point. And you know what, she's pretty damn proud of it too. So she reads them.

"Santana, please. I need your area of...expertise."

Santana finally looks up at Rachel and quirks an eyebrow, "And what would that be?" she asks, reaching over to steal a carrot from Rachel's lunch and pops it into her mouth.

"You have a way of telling things like it is." Rachel tells her and Santana shrugs. She's not wrong. "You're truthful. And you aren't afraid to say what's on your mind. That kinda thing is need for this particular assignment."

"What does that have to do with what you assigned them to do?"

Rachel chews on her lip and opens her mouth to answer but Puck suddenly pops up out of nowhere and plops down in the seat next to her, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Hey, pretty lady. How's you're day going?"

And of course, because she's Rachel, she gets distracted and all mushy and shit Couples. "It's going great!" she says, a little too happily for Santana's taste, and leans against him. "How about yours?"

"Eh." Puck shrugs, grabbing a celery stick and taking a bite of it. "A kid almost got his thumb cut off in the last period. But other than that it's been pretty boring."

"How the hell did you manage to almost let that happen?" Santana asks, tilting her head to the side because, frankly, she doesn't understand. Puck's class is known as the 'class to take' by the students because you basically do nothing and you can pass with an A. That makes Puck's job basically babysitting. It's not that hard.

Puck narrows his eyes at her. "It wasn't my fault, okay? I told the kid not to put his hand anywhere near the engine while I fired it up, but he didn't listen. It's not my fault the kid can't listen to directions."

Santana's still not getting it. "Weren't you watching him?"

"No! I didn't realize that I had to fucking watch a bunch of high schoolers at all times in a fucking auto shop." He practically growls at her and Santana sees Rachel put her hand on his arm to calm him down. Dude has some serious anger issues. He needs to get that shit checked. Quick. "But I'm done talking about it. The kid's not dead and I'm not fired. New topic."

Santana chuckles at him and separates her papers into two stacks. One for the ones she already read, the other she still needs to read. "Well, you're girl, here, was just about to tell me what this mysterious assignment she's given the Glee club this week and why she needs my help." she tells him, looking straight at Rachel.

Rachel narrows her eyes at Santana and shakes her head. "It's just a simple assignment that I'm asking the kids to do." She explains for Puck.

Puck raises an eyebrow at her. "What kind of assignment?" he asks, "And since when does Glee have assignments? It's barely a class, babe." Santana laughs when Rachel hits him on the chest. It's always funny watching a grown man get beat up by a girl. Especially Rachel.

"You know what, Noah? It's just as much a class as your auto class. My kids are very talented and I'm proud of them." Rachel declares, crossing her arms over her chest, looking over to Santana while completely ignoring Puck's frown on his face. "As I was saying, the assignment is about picking a song to describe one other person in the glee club. I had them all draw names and the one they drew they have to choose a song truthfully and perform it."

Santana nods once and looks at her confused. "Okay, sounds pretty simple. What do you need my help for?" she asks, raising a brow at her best friend.

"Well," Rachel starts, chewing on her bottom lip. "some of the kids are afraid to say the truth about what they think about the person so they're refusing to participate." she explains, sighing sadly. "But what I need you to do is show them that it's okay to be honest. I mean, it's not like any one of them will know who it's about, anyway."

"So you want me to give them a lesson on how to be bitches and dickheads?" Santana throws her head back and laughs, "Are you serious Rachel? Do you really think that lesson will go well?"

"Yeah, babe." Puck interrupts. "San will eat those kids alive." He groans as he gets a kick to the shin under the table from Santana.

"Noah, hush." Rachel commands, slapping his thigh. "Santana, I think you'll be great. You'll be able to teach the kids something I never would be able to." Santana shrugs her shoulder. She's right about that. "So will you do it? Please?" she asks, poking her bottom lip out into a pout.

Santana scrunches her nose, thinking over the whole thing before finally sighing and saying, "Fine. I'll do it."

Rachel claps happily, "Yay! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"Yeah. Whatever. Just let me know when you want me to come in."

"How about today? After school?" Rachel asks, leaning forward, placing her elbows on the table.

Before Santana can respond they hear a throat clearing next to them and all three friends look up and see Finn standing there with a smile on his face and a brown paper bag in his hand. "I feel like this is the first day of school but do you think I could join you guys?"

"Of course!" Rachel laughs as she stands quickly and pushes him down into the seat beside Santana."You're always welcome to join us." she says, sitting back down next to Puck, ignoring the glare Santana is sending her way. Which is hard because Santana is practically killing her with her eyes right now. It's kind of hard to miss.

Finn smirks at all of them, getting comfortable in the chair before peeling open his bag. Santana thinks he looks like fucking kindergartener. "Thanks." he says. Puck nods and Rachel smiles brightly while Santana just sits there silently pretending to read her essays. It's obvious she just doesn't want to look at Finn. Fuck. They're all kind of just sitting in silence for a little while and Santana knows that Rachel and Puck are just waiting for her to say something, but she won't. Their dicks and she hates them (mostly).

Puck looks between the two teachers before clearing this throat. "So, Finn," he starts, looking to the taller man. "How you liking McKinley High so far?"

"It's great." Finn says, smiling a little. Santana looks up from her stack of papers and glances at him quickly before turning back. "Everyone's been super cool."

Rachel nods, smiling at him. "Good. We're glad you're getting settled in well." she says, and glances over at her best friend, who's doing a good job at being _so _subtle about ignoring him. "When Santana and I first started here it wasn't that great, right, San?" She asks, nudging Santana with her foot.

Santana shoots her a death look but nods anyway. "Yeah. It sucked." And fuck them if they think they're getting anything else out of her.

But then Finn looks at Santana confused and asks, "Why did it suck? I can't imagine this place sucking."

Rachel waits for Santana to answer him and when she doesn't she rolls her eyes and answer him herself. "Before Santana, there was cheerleading coach name Sue Sylvester."

"Oh I remember her!" Puck announces, his mouth full of the chips he bought himself when he walked in here. "She was fucking psycho, man."

Finn laughs along with Puck as Rachel continues. "She used to go around making all the kids cry. She used to terrorize all the teachers and even tried to poison the principal once so she could take over the entire school. It was quite frightening!" Okay, yeah, Santana remembers that bitch. She was crazy as fuck. 3

"Are you serious?" Finn asks, taking a bite of his sandwich that he just unwrapped. His arm brushes Santana's and their eyes catch each other's for a second before Santana scoots away a little. IT's not that that little brush of skin caused shivers to rise up on her skin. Nope. That's not it at all.

"Yes." Rachel nods. "Thankfully, she was fired a couple years ago. It's been oretty great here ever since."

"Well, that's good." Finn smirks, wiping his hand on a napkin. He looks over at Santana and says, "So, uh, how'd you get to be cheer coach?" he asks, nudging her shoulder a little. Santana thinks he's purposefully trying to make it harder to ignore him because she's trying really fucking hard.

Fuck.

But she puts her pen she was using to grade her papers down on the table and answers him. "Um. I asked Principal Figgins if I could take over and he said yes." What? She did. Did she have to tell him her whole fucking life story?

"Oh."

"Yep."

Rachel hits Santana under the table again and mouths that she should stop being a bitch and Santana rolls her eyes at her before pushing her seat back with a loud scraping noise and standing up. "I have a lot of papers to grade. I'll see you guys later." she says quickly, then she packs up her things and storms out of the teacher's lounge.

Finn watches as she leaves with a frown on his face before turning back to Rachel and Puck. "Is she always like that?"

Rachel smiles sadly. "Unfortunately, yes." she chuckles a little. "But you get used to it."

Finn sighs, "I just don't know what I did to make her hate me." Rachel and Puck exchange looks before Rachel reaches over and pats Finn's hand.

"Santana's special. She comes off as a bitch but once you get to know her, you'll learn good of a person she is. You just have to give her time."

* * *

"Hey Santana!" She hears being called Tuesday afternoon in the middle of the hallway. She, and a few kids, turn around and see Finn who looks like he wants to slap himself. "I-I mean Ms. Lopez." The kids just laugh at him and Santana keeps walking, pretending she didn't hear anything in the first place. But that doesn't stop him because he starts walking faster behind her and continues to call, "Excuse, Ms. Lopez, can I talk to you for a minute?" And before she knows it, Santana finds herself being pulled into a empty classroom and locked in.

She's about to ask him what the fuck is going on but he slams the door shut and crosses his arms over his chest. He's just standing there looking at her but fuck, he looks pissed. But she doesn't care. So she crosses her arms too. "Did you want something, Mr. Hudson?"

Finn tilts his head to the side and shakes his head at her. "Did I, like, do something to make you hate me?"

Those words shouldn't hurt as much as they do.

Santana's whole demeanor softens. "What?" she asks softly. How could he ever think that she hates him? She _wishes_ she could hate him.

"Well you're being really short with me and stuff and always rolling your eyes at me." Finn sighs and drops his hands to his side. Santana just stands there quiet, listening to everything that proves that she's the biggest bitch in the world. "And the other day at lunch you literally ran out of the room after I sat down next to you. If I did anything to make you hate me, I'm sorry."

Santana lets out a heavy sigh and rubs her hand over her forehead. "I don't hate you, Finn." she says quietly, looking down at the ground.

"Are you sure?" Finn asks, "Because it feels like that sometimes."

Santana walks up to him and stops when she's standing right in front of him and says, "I don't hate you." Then leans in and kisses his cheek before turning around and running out the door. She doesn't even know why she did that.

He has a kid. And most likely a wife. She can't be the one to mess his life up. But she can't seem to stay away from him either. She has no fucking idea what she's going to do about him but for now she's just gonna keep out of sight. Avoid. It's a good plan. Kinda.

It's not a fucking good plan at all.

Fuck. Her. Life.

* * *

So she's standing in the middle of the grain and bread aisle trying to figure out whether she should buy whole-grain pasta or regular. This is a ongoing fight she has with herself every time she comes to the grocery store. She knows she should get the whole-grain pasta. It's healthier and good for you but come on, she works out three times a week. Her body's in shape, okay? And she eats like super healthy. No soda, no juice, strictly water. And, of course, alcohol. Oh, and coffee. So she decides it's okay if she gets the regular pasta and grabs a few boxes of the spaghetti noodles.

She loves pasta. It's easy to make and she can always switch the sauces up and it'll still be awesome. Plus it's like super fast to make so even when she comes home from school and practice, she's still able to cook and not feel like passing the fuck out.

Btu now she's deciding what kind of sauce she wants to make tonight when she feels something bump into her leg. Well, not something, more like someone. She looks down and sees the cutest little girl she's ever seen in her life (other than herself as a child, obviously) She has long, beautiful brown hair and her bangs are kind of drooping into her eyes, which, by the way, are a really pretty hazel color. The little girl is looking up at Santana like she's just spotted a monster and Santana smiles down at her.

"Hi, sweetie." she says, crouching down a bit. "Are you lost?"

The little girl nods her head and pokes out her bottom lip. "I-I can't find my daddy anywhere." This girl is seriously after her heart. And she doesn't even know her name.

Santana smiles at her. "Well, what does he look like? I'm sure we'll find him."

"Well," she starts, tilting her head a bit. "He's super tall, and he has brown hair and a really nice smile a-and he's really soft and cuddly." Santana laughs a little, standing back up and looking around, seeing if there's anyone who fits that description around them.

Actually, if she really thought about it, that does sound like someone she knows...

She looks back down at the little girl. "What's your name?"

"My daddy tells me it's not good to tell strangers what my name is. He says my name is too pretty to tell people I don't know." At least she's smart. Santana giggles a little.

"You must have a good daddy, then." The little girl nods happily. "My name is Santana."

"Santana?" The little girl asks, looking up at her with wide eyes, "That's a pretty name."

"Thank you. I kinda like it." Santana says, scrunching her nose. "How about we go find your daddy?" The little girl nods and Santana grabs her hand and starts to walk down the aisle. Then she hears, "Abby! Abigail!" from behind her and the little girl looks over her shoulder and shouts, "Daddy!" before letting go of Santana's hand and sprinting away.

Santana turns around and sees Finn fucking Hudson running up to the little girl and swooping her into his arms. Of. Fucking. Course. Of all the kids that could've bumped into Santana today, it had to be Finn fucking Hudson's kid to do it. God must really hate her because he seriously not making life easy right now. And this kids mother must be freaking gorgeous or something because that little girl is literally the cutest thing every. Realizing that she doesn't want to actually see the woman, Santana tries to back away quietly and then turns around quickly, hoping to make it out of the aisle before Finn realizes it's her.

But before she can even get out of sight, she feels someone tug on her hand and she whips around to see the little girl smiling up at her. "Daddy, this is the lady who found me. She has a really pretty name." she says, looking up at her dad. Damn. Santana wishes she could just crawl in a hole and die right now but this kid is so fucking cute she can't even tear her hand away.

"Santana?" She hears Finn ask, and she smiles slightly. Fuck. This is just great.

"H-hey, Finn."

Could she sound like a bigger fucking dumbass?

The little girl looks between them once and then again before turning to Finn, "Do you know her, daddy?"

Santana watches Finn nod and shift the basket of groceries he has on his arm. "This is Ms. Lopez, Abby. She works at the school I teach at."

"Uh uh." The little girl says, shaking her head. "She said her name was Santana."

Santana almost wants to laugh at this child. She didn't know these tiny humans could be so adorable. She looks down at her and chuckles a little. "My name is Santana. But the kids at school have to call me Ms. Lopez."

"Oh." she says, like this is all making sense now. "So you know my daddy?" Santana nods and glances at Finn, who's now watching them with a smirk on his face. "Well that means you're not a stranger and I can tell you my name."

Santana raises an eyebrow at the little girl. "Well? What is this pretty name of yours?"

"My name is Abigail Elizabeth Hudson." She says proudly, nodding her head once.

"You're daddy was right." Santana says, looking at Finn then back down to her. "You're name is too pretty to tell to strangers, Abigail."

"I know." The little girl says, "But you can call me Abby. Only my daddy calls me Abigail but that's only when I did something bad."

Santana smiles down at her and nods. "Okay, Abby."

"Do you wanna come to our house?" she asks, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh Abby, I don't think Ms.- I mean Santana -"

"Yeah, sweetie, I don't think-"

"Puh-lease." Abby clasps her hands under chin and pouts. Damn. This girl has some skills. "Daddy, she can come right?" she asks Finn. But come on, he's Finn. There is no way he's gonna tell Santana she can't. He's too nice. She wouldn't blame him for telling her no, though. She's been a major bitch to him lately.

But then he's looking at Santana and shrugs his shoulders. "Would you like to join us for dinner, Santana?" he asks, flashing her a smirk. Okay. She didn't expect that. Not that she's complaining. But this could be really bad. Like, what if he has a wife? What if she's at dinner tonight and things will be, like, majorly awkward? That would just be the cherry to top of Santana's amazing week she's been having.

"Yeah!Would you?!" Abby asks grabbing both of Santana's hands and jumping up and down. And then she's looks at her with her big, hazel eyes and, shit, she's totally going to dinner at Finn's house tonight. There is just no way she can deny this girl, probably, anything. She's sure Finn's the same way.

Santana looks from Abby to Finn and back to Abby before finally giving in and saying, "I'd love to." and the little girl squeals so loud Santana can't help but laugh at the horrified look Finn has on his face. "Do you want me to bring anything?" shes asks, mostly to Finn, though.

"Just an empty stomach."

Santana rolls her eyes and looks back down at his daughter. "I guess I'll see you later than, okay?"

Abby nods and motions for Santana to bend down. "Can you bring me some cookies? My daddy always burns 'em." she whispers in Santana's ear, causing her to laugh out loud. But then Abby gives her this serious 'bitch I'm not kidding' look and Santana composes herself before nodding.

"I'll call you later for your address." She tells Finn who nods and smiles at her. "Bye, cutie." She says to Abby and waves to the little girl before turning to leave the aisle.

The entire ride back to her house she thinks about how different it was to meet Finn's kid. Like, Santana hates kids. Well, she doesn't hate them, they just hate her. Usually. But Abby was seriously the sweetest kid Santana has ever met. And that's obviously a trait she picked up from Finn. But then Santana starts to think about her mom and if she and Finn are together and then she feels like calling Finn and backing out of dinner. But that would be bitch move. And she's been a big enough bitch to him this week so she'll cut him some slack

She just hopes she doesn't end up regretting agreeing to this dinner.

* * *

"I met his kid."

"_What_?"

"I met his kid."

"_Who's kid?_"

"Finn's"

And Rachel gasps all dramatically through the phone and Santana rolls her eyes. She's laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling and she decided to call Rachel because, duh, the girl's her best friend. There's obviously no one else she can talk to about this stuff anyway. Plus, Rachel always has good advice. And Santana's gonna need some good advice to get through tonight.

"_What? When? How?_"

"I met his kid. Today at the grocery store. She bumped into me and now I'm going to his house for dinner tonight."

"_What?!_"

Santana sits up and lifts her hand and starts examining her nails. "Rachel, his kid is literally the cutest thing I have ever seen. She's so pretty and she's super sweet and I just wanna wrap her up in my arms and hug the life out of her."

Rachel's silent for a little while and Santana almost thinks she hung up until she hears, "_Who are you and what have you done with Santana Lopez?_"

"Fuck you." Santana says into the phone and Rachel immediately scolds her for her language. Whatever. She's an adult, she will speak as she pleases. "I'm totally serious thought, Rach. If you meet this child you will literally fall in love with her."

"_Okay! I believe you. Hold on a sec, sweetie._" Santana hears Puck talking to her in the background, saying something about his boxers being too small now and he can't wear them anymore what the fuck ever. He should've known better than to let Rachel do laundry. When they lived together during college, Santana had to do all the laundry. One time she let Rachel do hers and all her clothes came back two sizes smaller. From that day on she was never allowed near a washing machine again. So yeah, Puck's an idiot for letting Rachel do his laundry. She hears Rachel tell him how sorry she is before she comes back to the phone and says, "_But what I don't quite get is how you are now going to dinner at his place tonight._"

Santana pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side before saying, "He invited me, I guess. Well, his daughter initially asked me to just come over but Finn actually invited me to dinner. How could I have denied her? Plus she used her cuteness factor so I just couldn't say no!"

"_Was it the daughter's cuteness factor or Finn's_?"

Bitch.

"I hate you."

"_No you don't._"

"Yes. Yes I do. I hate you, Rachel Berry."

"_Whatever, you just hate that I'm right!_"

"I'm hanging up now."

Santana rolls her eyes and hears, "_Have fun at dinner!_" before she ends the call then tossing her phone to the ground and throwing herself back on her bed. Now, because of Rachel, she's left to think about why Finn invited her to dinner. It's probably because of Abby, right?

But what if it's not? What if it's more?

Fuck. Why does this have to be so damn difficult?

* * *

So, maybe she's a little nervous.

Oh fuck it, she is more than a little nervous, she's fucking terrified. But it's not like she can turn back now, she's already standing at his door waiting for him to open it. She had called him before she left her house and asked for his address. Turns out, he lives like ten minutes away from her so she got there pretty easily. But she had to stop and buy cookies first. The little girl did ask for them so, like, duh, of course Santana's gonna get her some. And now, after knocking on his door, she's waiting. And hoping. Hoping that tonight goes okay.

When his door swings open a smile spreads across Santana's face when she's sees that it's Abby who opened the door. "Hi there." she says, shifting the box of cookies in her hand.

"Hi!" Abby screeches and rushes forward to wrap her arms around Santana's legs. "You brought me cookies!" She shouts when she spots the box in Santana's hand.

Santana leans down and hugs the little girl. "Well you did ask for them." she reminds her. Abby unwraps her arms and grabs onto Santana's hand, pulling her into the house. Santana takes a minute to look around and notices how nice it is.

Abby's rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet with a mischievous smile on her face. "Can I have some now?"

Santana shakes her head, scrunching up her nose. "I don't think your daddy would want you to eat any before dinner. "

"She's right." She hears Finn announce, walking over to them, stopping to look down at his daughter. "No dessert before dinner. You know the rules, Abigail." he tells her sternly (well, almost) before looking back at Santana and smiling. "You look great." Fuck. Is she blushing? She's blushing. "Here, let me get that." He says, leaning forward to take the cookie box from her.

Santana smiles. "Thank you for having me." she says, her eyes on his. She feels a tug on her hand and she looks down at Abby.

"You wanna come see my room?!"

Santana chuckles and glances at Finn before nodding to her. "I'd love to." She winks at Finn then lets the little girl lead her up the stairs. Santana notices some pictures hanging on the wall, most are of Abby but a few have a woman, who Santana's guessing is his mom. Abby tells her all about how her daddy let her pick out what color she wanted her room to be and she got to choose what kind of bed she wanted (a princess one, by the way).

Abby drags Santana into her room and leads her over to her princess castle bed. Which is really cute. She's obviously daddy's little princess so it suits her.

"Do you like it? Do you? Do you?!" Abby asks, showing Santana her bed that's covered with a Disney Princess comforter. Oh, and don't forget the matching pillows, Abby tells her. They're important.

Santana laughs, nodding. "I love it."

"Me too." Abby says, admiring her bed. Santana watches as she walks around her room. One entire wall is a painting of Cinderella's castle while the others are painted in a very light pink. It's like, the cutest room Santana's ever seen. "Daddy says all princesses have to live in a castle, so he asked my uncle Kurt to draw me one when we moved here."

"Your daddy is a really smart guy. What's a princess without her castle?"

Abby looks up at her, tapping her chin with her finger. This kid is literally the definition of adorable. "I don't know!" she squeals. Ugh. Cuteness overload. "Just not a princess, I guess." she kind of does this little shrug thing and Santana chuckles a little.

"Who's your favorite princess?"

"Princess Jasmine."

Santana's a little shocked by that answer. "Oh yeah?" Abby nods, picking up one of her dolls and combing it's hair. "How come she's your favorite?"

Abby stops what she's doing and looks up at Santana. "Because she's really pretty and really really nice." she says, simply. Then she runs off to her closet and starts looking for something, Santana doesn't know what. But then she runs back out like two seconds later. "I was Jasmine for Halloween last year!" she tells Santana, holding up her costume for her to see.

Santana kneels down so she's the same level as her and fingers the little girl's costume. "It's really pretty. I'm sure you looked really cute on Halloween."

"My daddy dressed up as Rajah."

Santana chuckles a bit, tilting her head in question. "The tiger?" Man. What she'd pay to see Finn in a tiger costume.

"Mhm." Abby hums and runs back to her closet to put her costume away before coming back and sitting next to Santana on the floor. "Who's your favorite princess, Tana?"

Santana smiles at the nickname. Only her dad calls her that but it sounds way cuter coming from Abby. She sits down next to her and leans back against her bed. "Mm. I think my favorite would have to be Pocahontas." She tells her.

Abby kind of looks at her and then she quirks up an eyebrow. Like perfectly. What kind of kid can raise a perfect eyebrow? This little girl has her heart. "Who's Pocahontas?"

Hold up. Is she serious?

Finn can't honestly let his daughter go through her life without knowing who Pocahontas is. That's just wrong. Okay, first of all, she's like the most badass Disney princess there is. And she can sing.

"You don't know who Pocahontas is?" Abby shakes her head and Santana seriously wants to go home, grab the movie and put it on for her right now. How can she not know Pocahontas. "Well I guess we're just gonna have to have a Disney Princess marathon, now won't we?"

Abby squeals and jumps up into Santana's arms. "We can have popcorn and candy and soda and we can stay up really really late and have pillow fights and-"

Santana chuckles as she hugs the little girl. "Slow down there, cutie. We're gonna have to ask your daddy first."

"Kay!" Abby shouts, then jumps up from Santana's lap. "Let's go now!" Santana laughs and lets the girl help her up then follows her out of her room, back down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

Santana stops when she sees Finn standing over the stove, stirring something in a pot. It's not like she'll actually say it out loud, but he looks really fucking hot right now. Like, she usually sees him in button-downs and ties, which he also looks really good in, but he's just wearing a plaid jacket and jeans and it's all so new for her. She's seeing this guy who she works with in a whole new atmosphere. It's new, but it's good.

She realizes that she's staring when Abby runs into the kitchen and climbs up to sit at the bar. Finn looks over at her and he must be able to tell too because he winks at her and goes back to listening to what his daughter is trying to tell him.

"Tana, come sit by me." Abby tells her, pointing to the seat next to her. Santana sees Finn's eyebrows raise and she mouths 'shut it' to him before doing exactly what the little girl told her too. It's amazing how such a little person can get her to do that. No one tells Santana what to do. Well, except her. "Daddy, me and Santana are gonna have a princess night!"

"Oh really?" Finn asks, raising his eyebrows and wiping his hands on the towel swung over his shoulder. Abby nods happily and Finn looks to Santana with a smirk on his face.

"What?" She questions with a smile, "It's your fault for not exposing your daughter to the greatest Disney princess known to man, Pocahontas. Now I have to do it. So all you have to blame is yourself, Mister."

Finn laughs, turning around to grab plates from a nearby cupboard then setting them down on the counter. "I don't know. I always thought the story kind of ended bad." He explains, scooping some spaghetti noodles onto a pink plate. "I mean, John Smith got hurt and then he kind of just left her there. End of movie." He sets the pink plate in front of his daughter and puts a cute little princess fork in front of her.

Abby thanks her daddy for making her favorite dinner _ever_ and immediately starts digging in. Santana watches Finn put some noodles, a little more than the other, on a purple plate. Then he asks her if that was enough and Santana nodded and leaned forward to take the plate from her. She took the fork that he offered her and took her first bite. After chewing and swallowing she takes a sip of the water he set in front of her and says, "They made a second movie you know..."

Finn looks up from scooping some spaghetti on his own plate. "Are you serious?"

Santana nods and chuckles a little as Abby looks up at her with spaghetti sauce on her face. She leans forward with her napkin to wipe it away before saying. "Duh. They couldn't just let it end there." she teases, sticking her tongue out at him.

Finn laughs, putting more noodles on his plate then coming around to sit next to Abby at the bar. "I guess I'll just have to join you guys for movie night then." he tells her, then nudges Abby's shoulder. "Is it okay if a prince comes to your princess night, Abby?"

Abby looks up at her dad and shrugs. "I guess so." she says, her mouth full of noodles. "Me and Tana are gonna need someone get our snacks and stuff so I guess you can come daddy." Finn feigns hurt and Santana throws her head back and laughs.

"Hey I said I would be the prince! Not the maid!"

Abby shakes her head. "Then you can't come, daddy."

Finn drops his jaw all dramatically and Santana's just watching, highly amused. "I think Princess Santana would want me to be there, wouldn't you?" he asks her, raising his eyebrows high.

Santana shakes her head. "Sorry, but the kid makes the rules, buddy."

Finn hangs his head in defeat. "Fine. I guess I'll just stay all by myself." he mumbles, pretending to wipe at tears on his face. Santana covers her mouth so she won't burst out in laughter. Abby, on the other hand, is just slurping up her noodles like nothing is phasing her. "It's gonna be so lonely."

Santana taps Abby's shoulder and tells her to come closer so she can whisper in her ear. "If let your daddy come we can make him do everything we want with our super magic powers." Abby's face. brightens and she giggles into her knuckles before nodding.

"Okay!" she announces. "You can come, daddy."

"Really?"

"Really." Santana says, winking at him.

They finish off eating dinner and then dessert because Abby begs Finn for some ice cream. And when he pulls out mint chocolate chip Santana had to stay and have some. Like, come on, who wouldn't? Plus they had cookies too. It's physically impossible to walk away from cookies and ice cream. Seriously. So they ate their ice cream and chatted some more, Santana learned that Abby's in the first grade and she absolutely positively loves her class. She told Santana about all the students in her class and her friends and even the people she didn't like. It's funny how interested Santana actually was to hear all of this.

One thing she did notice, though, was that Abby never mentioned a mom. And Finn never mentioned a wife or girlfriend of any kind. She's still kind of curious about that whole situation but she decided not to question it because that's, like, rude.

Finn checks his watch once they're all done with their ice cream and tells his daughter that it's time to get ready for bed. Abby pouts and tells him that she wants to hang out with Santana some more and that causes Santana's heart to like, flip in her chest. So she crouches down in front of the little girl and tells her that all princesses need their beauty sleep and that she would see her next week at their princess night. Abby finally gave in and hugged Santana and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek before doing the same to Finn then trudging up the stairs.

Santana watched, with a small frown on her face, as she disappeared upstairs before Finn came to stand next to her and nudge her shoulder.

"She really likes you." He says, and puts a hand on the small of her back, leading her to the front door.

"Well, duh, I'm awesome." Santana chuckles and reaches for her coat. Finn takes it out of her hand and helps her into it. "But she's really great, Finn."

"I know." He says, tucking her into her jacket. "Thanks for coming tonight."

"Thanks for having me." Santana smiles and swings her purse over her shoulder.

"So, next week?"

"Next week." Santana nods. "You're lucky, she really wasn't gonna let you come, you know."

"Well then thank you for that too, then."

Santana smiles at him before biting her lip and walking a little closer to him. She looks down at his lips for a moment then glances at his eyes before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss to his lips. "I had fun tonight." she whispers, her lips still pressed against his.

Finn pulls her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Me too." He says, then presses his lips against hers a little harder.

Santana places her hands on his arms and kisses him a little longer before pulling away. "I really have to go."

Finn sighs all dramatically but he has a smile on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Santana pulls away from him completely and shrugs her shoulders. "That depends on you, Mr. Hudson." Then she opens his front door and walks out, sending him a wink over her shoulder. She closes the door behind her before he can say anything and has a smile on her face all the way to her car.

On the way home she decides she'll tell Rachel all about it tomorrow. She just wants to enjoy how she's feeling tonight.

Which is great, by the way.

* * *

"Here."

That's what Santana hears behind her, from where she's currently writing on her dry erase board. The school day hasn't started yet, she just likes to get a head start before her students come in. But her eyebrows furrow and she caps her pen and turns around to see Finn holding a piece of paper out to her with a smile on his face.

"Um. Hi." Santana says, tilting her head to the side and looking down at the paper he's holding. "What'cha got there?" she asks nodding to the paper.

"Princess Abby requested that I deliver this to you right away."

Santana throws her head back and laughs. "Oh she did, did she?" Finn nods and Santana shakes her head, reaching for the paper. She opens it up and sees that Abby has drawn a picture of her and Santana in princess dresses and at the bottom it reads '_Aw princess parties need to have dresses! Don't forget to wear yurs! Lub, Abby.' _Santana has a huge smile on her face as she reads over the little girls writing. Seriously the best letter she's ever gotten. She looks up to Finn, "Your child is trying to kill me with her cuteness."

Finn laughs, nodding his head. "She says it's her super power." He says and leans against Santana's desk. "How's your morning going so far?"

"So far, so good." Santana shrugs, making her way around her desk to stand in between his legs. She slides her hands up his arms until they're resting at his shoulders. "Better now."

"Yeah?"

Santana nods. "Yeah." Then leans in and presses her lips softly to his. She knows they shouldn't be doing this. Anyone could walk in at any time but when Finn wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer, she realizes she doesn't really care if someone catches them. His lips are soft and he's nipping at her bottom lip so why the fuck would she care?

She's just about to slip him some tongue when he pulls away from her, keeping his forehead pressed against hers. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?" she asks, leaning forward to kiss his nose. Abby's not the only one who has special powers.

He looks like he's in pain or something and he takes a deep breath before pulling away from her completely. His arms are still around her, so she's not complaining. Yet. "Santana, someone could walk in and see us and they could tell someone- oh my god we could get in trouble or lose our-"

"Okay!" Santana shouts playfully, cutting of his rant. She seriously thought he might've started to fucking hyperventilate or something. "No sexy time." She says, then moves his arms from around her waist and heads back over to the board. She's playing with him. She thinks he knows that.

Or maybe he doesn't.

But she smirks a little when he jumps up from her desk and says, "Wait! Do you mean no sexy time now, or no sexy time _ever_?"

She turns around to face him and shrugs nonchalantly, "I don't know, Mr. Hudson." she says all innocently, "I mean, we haven't even gone on a date, I wouldn't want you thinking I was easy or something."

Finn shakes his head. "What-a date? You want a date?" he asks, "Then let's go on one!" he shouts all excited and shit. Santana chuckles as she turns around to write something on the board.

"I'll have to check and see when I'm free." she says, not facing him. "But I think it would be best if we had no sexy time till then, don't you think?"

Before Finn can answer they hear, "Hey, Ms. Lopez!" shouted from behind them.

Santana turns around and smiles at her student. "Morning, Penny."

Penny walks into class and puts her bag in her seat before looking up at Finn. "Er. Hey, Mr. Hudson. What are you doing in here?"

Finn looks back and forth between Santana and her student before scratching the back of his neck and saying, "Uh, I just had to ask S-Ms. Lopez something about the cheerios practice today."

Penny looks at him like she doesn't believe a word he's saying and Santana tries really hard to hold in her laughter. "Right."

Finn nods his head. 'Right, so, um," he looks to Santana, "Thank you for clearing things up. Have a good day." He says quickly then bolts out her door.

Santana shakes her head, chuckling a little as she goes back to writing today's agenda down on the board. He is literally the definition of a goof.

But he's cute.

* * *

"So how was dinner with Finn?" Rachel asks, through heavy pants. Ever since the YMCA down on Main Street started a spinning class, Santana and Rachel have met up every Saturday morning to go. It's really good exercise and Santana uses the time to clear her head. Plus she gets to hang out with her girl. Puck tried to come one time but five minutes on one of the bikes and he gave up. Weak ass.

Anyway, her dinner with Finn and Abby was a few days ago and she's still thinking about it. Abby and Finn are coming over to her house tonight and she's excited. She went out and got a feather headband and she's gonna wear a brown halter top dress that looks similar to Pocahontas'. She went to the grocery store yesterday and stocked up on ice cream, soda (and juice, and chocolate milk), snacks, and everything she thought Abby would want. She plans on just ordering some pizza so that takes care of dinner. And she already has Pocahontas on DVD so she didn't have to worry about that. So, tonight should be fun. She hopes it is, anyway.

But then she hears, "Hello? Earth to Santana." She's snapped out of her thoughts and looks over at Rachel as their instructor tells them to take a minute break.

"What? Oh, dinner, right." she says, breathing hard. "It was good. His daughter is the cutest thing ever."

"Yeah? What about Finn?" Rachel asks. Their instructor starts counting down for them to start again and both girls start spinning again.

Santana looks over at Rachel as her legs move below her. "What about _Finn_?"

Rachel wipes at her forehead and mimics what their instructor is doing at the front of the class. "Did anything happen? I mean, I've seen you guys spending a lot of time together at work lately."

"We have not." Santana denies loudly. Maybe a little too loud because the lady in front of them turns around and shoots them a look. Santana rolls her eyes and does the move their instructor does.

"Yes you have." Rachel says and stops to lean back and stretch her back. "You guys are practically attached at the hip nowadays."

Santana scoffs, "No we're not." she breathes out. "And maybe we kissed, but that's it." For now, anyway. She hasn't had sex in a long fucking time and she needs some release. Her vibrator can only do so much.

"In front of his daughter?!"

"What! No! Rachel!" Santana screeches and the same lady looks behind them and tells her to 'shh!' Santana sits up and glares at her. "You know what lady, why don't you just shut the fuck up and turn around. Judging by your huge ass that's blocking my view, you need this class much more than I do." The woman (and Rachel's) jaw drops and she whips back around to face the front. Bitch.

"Santana!"

Santana rolls her eyes. "Oh whatever, that bitch deserved it." She leans back down and grips the handlebars, her legs starting to move again. "Did I tell you that he and Abby are coming over tonight?" See how she slipped that in really quick? That's called skill lady's and gentlemen.

"Her name's Abby?"

"Yeah. Abigail. You have to meet her Rach, she's so sweet and so cute."

"I can imagine." Rachel says and their instructor finally turns off the music and tells them that class is done. Santana and Rachel rest for a moment before climbing off their bikes and heading out. "Wait, did you say they were coming over tonight?"

Santana wipes the back of her neck with a towel and nods, "Yeah. Princess night."

"Princess night? Since when does Santana Lopez do princess night?" Rachel asks, holding the door open for her before walking out.

"Shut up, okay. " Santana snaps. "The girl didn't know who Pocahontas was and that is not okay."

"So now you're having princess night."

"Yep."

"Wow."

Santana narrows her eyes at her best friend as they walk to their cars that are parked across the street. "What?"

"Nothing." Rachel says and Santana stares her down that makes her spit out whatever she's thinking. It works every time. "I'm just shocked."

"Shocked?"

"Yes." Rachel says simply. They walk up to her car, Santana's is right next to hers, and Rachel leans against it. "You just seem really excited about all of this."

Santana tilts her head and thinks about what Rachel said. She is excited. She likes Finn. She likes Abby. She likes how she feels when she's with them. So she says, "I guess I am."

Rachel smiles and the two girls hug and kiss each other on the cheek. "Have fun tonight, San."

Santana nods, "I will, babe." She nudges her hip, smirking a bit before unlocking her car and opening up her door.

"Call me later." Rachel calls, climbing in her car. Santana waves to her, watching her drive off before sliding in her car and pulling out.

She has a lot to set up before tonight.

* * *

At about eight-thirty she hears a knock on her door and she smiles to herself already knowing who it is. She checks to make sure everything's ready before she answers. She set up some pillows and blankets on the floor on the floor in her living room in front of her TV. The DVD's already in the player so they can start it whenever. She already ordered the pizza, one cheese and one pepperoni mushroom (it's her favorite, so shut up) and put the snacks and drinks on her coffee table she has in the living room. She put on her costume, along with the headband she picked up and did her hair like Pocahontas' is. And everything's perfect.

Walking over to the door she smoothes her hands over her dress before opening it up. A laugh rips through her throat as she immediately sees Finn in a giant tiger suit. He seriously looks like Tony the Tiger. The Kellogg cereal one. He has a annoyed look on his face and he narrows his eyes at her. She almost wants to run and get her camera to document this shit. It's that funny.

But Abby's jumping up and down. "Hi Tana! We're here!"

Santana calms herself down to smile down at the little girl dressed in her Princess Jasmine costume. She looks completely adorable an Santana just wants to gobble her up. She leans down and picks her up and props her up on her hip. "Hiya, cutie. I love your costume."

Abby smiles brightly at her and looks down at her costume. "I like yours too! Are you Pocahontas?" she asks, her eyes wide.

"Yes I am." Santana tells her then looks over to Finn who still looks like a sour puss. "I like your costume too, Tigger."

Finn rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. "I go by Rajah, actually."

Both Santana and Abby laugh at him as he scratches his nose with his 'paw'. "Okay, but let me know if you need to go to the litter box." Finn's practically shooting daggers at her now so she chuckles, looking down at Abby. "You ready to get this princess party started?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's go!" She puts Abby down and lets her run off into her house before turning back to Finn. "Do you do tricks too?" She teases, laughing at the unamused look on his face. But really, how cans he not tease him? He is literally a six foot grown man and he's standing on her porch in a tiger suit. That calls for some ridicule.

"You're not funny."

"Yes I am."

"No." Finn insists, "You're not. You're mean." Oh hell, he's pouting now. And maybe he looks adorable while he's doing it but whatever.

Santana giggles a little, stepping out onto her porch and walking closer to him. "You look really cute though." she says, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck and pressing her lips to his quickly. "Hi." she mumbles against his lips.

"Hi." Finn whispers, his hands coming to rest at her hips. He pulls way from her and looks down between them to see her costume fully. "You make a really hot Indian."

Santana laughs and pecks his lips again. "C'mon," she grabs his hand. "The princess party has already begun." She hears Finn laugh behind her and she smiles as she leads him inside.

Abby is already sitting on the floor on top of the blankets and pillows Santana set up and she's eating out of the the bowl of skittles she set out. Santana turns around to Finn and says, "I hope you let her eat candy because I'm pretty sure I brought every kind they had."

Finn shakes his head and Santana winks at him, letting go of his hand and walking over to where Abby is and plopping down next to her.

"Is that good?"

Abby looks up at her, mouth full of candy and nods. "I love skittles. They're my absolute favorite." Santana laughs and leans over to pick a red one up and pop it in her mouth. Abby smiles up at her and she can't help but smile back. She is just too cute.

Santana looks behind her at Finn who's leaning against the doorway, watching them. "What are you doing?" she asks him and pats the seat beside her, "Come sit." Finn smirks, pushing himself off the wall and making his way over. Before he can sit, the doorbell rings. "That's the pizza." she explains, moving to get up but Finn stops her.

"I got it."

"You sure?" Santana asks. She kinda feels bad because she invited them over and yeah. But Finn shakes his and kisses the top of her head before walking to the front door.

Santana smiles and looks back down at Abby, who's picking through the bowl of skittles now, she nudges her shoulder gently and asks, "How'd you get your daddy to wear that?"

Abby smiles, almost deviously, actually, and says. "I told him that you wouldn't let him in your house unless he had a costume on." Santana chuckles and raises her hand to high five the little girl then leans down to kiss her head and combs her hand through her hair.

Finn comes back with the pizza and Santana tells him he can set it on the coffee table while she goes to get the plates. She asks him what he wants to drink and he says anything's fine, so she grabs him a coke and a diet coke for herself. She sets the plates and drinks on the table then asks Abby, addressing her as Princess Abby, what she would like to drink. Santana lists off what she has and Abby perks up when she says chocolate milk and asks for that. So Santana goes in the kitchen and grabs the plastic princess cup she picked up while she was grocery shopping and pours some inside.

When Abby sees it she squeals and practically begs Santana for it. Santana tells her that a princess should always drink out of princess cups and Abby immediately agrees with her. They all get their pizza, cheese for Abby, pepperoni mushroom for her and Finn, before sitting down in front of the t.v. and leaning back against the couch. Santana starts the movie and smiles down at Abby's who's sitting in the middle of her and Finn, chomping on her pizza.

About halfway through the movie, when they're all done with their pizza, and ice cream (mint chocolate chip, thank you very much) and chips, and cookies (she bought a lot of stuff, okay?), Abby moves to lay her head in Santana's lap and puts her feet on Finn's. Santana brings her hand up and starts coming it through the little girl's long, blonde hair. She feels a tap on her shoulder so she looks beside her and looks at Finn. He's smiling at her and she can't help but smile back. He brings his hand up to her cheek and runs the pad of is thumb over it and Santana leans into him a little more. Moving as little as possible, she leans toward him and places a chaste kiss to his lips. It sends tingles down her back, but also causes the child in her lap to whine. Santana leans down to place a kiss to her forehead and apologizes before turning her attention back to the movie.

By the time the movie's over, Santana is nestled into Finn's side with his arm around her shoulders and Abby is sprawled out on her stomach in front of them, sleeping as peacefully as a princess can sleep. Santana leans up to place a kiss to Finn's neck as the credits roll. He tightens his arm around her shoulders and brings her closer to him and Santana can't help but cuddle further into him. He's really warm, okay? And he's cuddly. So it makes her cuddly.

"She's knocked out." He whispers into her ear, his nose pressed against her.

Santana nods, "I hope she had fun."

"Are you kidding me? We're gonna have to do this every week now, thanks to you." Santana chuckles quietly and they go into a comfortable silence. They just there and hold each other until Finn lifts his wrist and checks his watch. He leans down to place a kiss on her forehead before saying, "I should get her home."

"Yeah." Santana nods, sitting up. She stretches her arms over her head before standing up and stretching her back. She watches Finn move toward Abby and speak softly into her ear then, as gently as possible, pick her up and hold her against his chest. She waits for him to get her comfortable on his shoulder before putting her hand at the small of his back and leading him to the front door. She grabs both their jackets off the hook and hands it to him. "Thank you for coming tonight." She says quietly, smiling at him.

Finn shifts Abby in his arms and wraps one around Santana's waist to bring her to his side. "Thank you for having us." Santana reaches up and places a hand on his cheek as she kisses his lips softly. Abby starts to stir beside them and she hears a little 'tana' come from her so she moves to Finn's other side and pushes the little girl's hair off her face.

"Hey cutie pie, did you have fun tonight?"

Abby nods all sleepily and says, "I think Pocahontas is my new favorite."

"Oh yeah?" Santana asks, rubbing the little girl's cheek softly.

"Mhm." She hums, "Maybe next Halloween I can be her and daddy can be Meeko."

Santana looks at Finn over Abby's head and laughs at the horrified look on his face. "I think that's a great idea." Then Abby sits up from her dad's shoulder and holds her arms open and Santana walks into them and hugs her tight then placing a light kiss to her cheek. "Goodnight, sweetie."

She feels Abby kiss her cheek, the cutest little peck she ever got, before she unwraps her arms and lays back down on Finn. "Bye bye, Tana."

Santana kisses her one last time before doing the same to Finn and opening up the front door. She holds it open for them and mouthes 'call me' to Finn when he looks back at her over his shoulder. She watches him put Abby in her car seat before hopping in his car and pulling out of her driveway.

She closes the door with a happy sigh then shuts off all the lights in the house and trugs upstairs. She falls asleep with a smile on her face and images of Finn in a giant raccoon costume in her head. She honestly can't wait to see it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello?"

"_Santana?_"

"Yeah?"

"_It's Finn._"

Santana sits up in her bed and pushes her hair out of her face. "Oh. Hey."

"_Hi._"

She plops back down on her bed and looks over at the clock. "Why are you up so early?" She hears him chuckle over the phone and she smiles to herself.

"_I'm on daddy-time remember?_"

Shit. She's a dumbass. Of course he's up by now.

"Right! Sorry." She says, rubbing a hand across her forehead. "What's up?"

"_Well, uh, I'm taking Abby to the zoo today_," he starts and she quirks up an eyebrow. "_and I was wondering if you would like to join us?_" It's seriously cute how he's so nervous to ask her. Not like she's gonna say no.

"I'd love to."

"_Really?_"

Santana laughs a little and cuddles into her pillow, holding the phone against her ear, "Of course. I like spending time with you guys."

"_I-_" He starts and then she hears, '_Is that Tana, daddy?_' and then Finn tells her yes and she says, '_I wanna talk to her! Please! Please, daddy!_' Santana laughs until she hears Finn sigh and give her the phone. "_Hi Tana!_"

"Hi, Cutie!" Santana says into the phone, "What'cha doin'?"

"_Getting ready to go to the zoo! Are you gonna come with us?_"

"Duh."

"_Yay!_" Abby starts to yell and Santana pulls the phone away so it's not so close to her ear, then she hears Finn tells her something and then, "_I gots to go brush my teeth, Tana but I'll see ya later, kay?_"

Santana laughs through the phone and says, "Okay, cutie, see you soon."

Finn comes back on the phone and says, "_She's crazy hyper today._"

"I bet."

"_Yeah_." Finn says, then he's kinda quiet for a while. "_I-was uh, thinking maybe we could, go do something after. Just the two of us._"

Santana sits up and leans against her headboard, "_Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Hudson?_"

"_I-uh, yeah. Yes! Yes I am. I-If you still wanted to, I mean._"

"I would love to."

"_Great!_" He says kinda loudly and Santana giggles a little, "_I mean, great. I just have to get a babysitter for Abby and then we're set_."

Santana thinks for a minute before saying, "Well, I could always ask Puck and Rachel to watch her."

"_You think they would? I mean, I don't want to freak them out or anything_."

"Finn, Rachel Berry was born to be a mother and Puck's like a man-child." She hears Finn laugh, it's cute. "I'm sure they'd love to do it. I'll just call Rachel and see if she's busy."

"_Okay, if you're sure._"

"I am." She says, "So what time are you looking to go to the zoo? Do you want me to meet you there or do you wanna pick me up?"

"_I can pick you up. Is an hour good enough time for you to get ready?_"

"Yep. I'll see you soon?"

"_You sure will_."

"Later, Meeko."

"_Bye, Pocahontas._"

Santana laughs as she hangs up the and falls back against her bed. She picks up her cell phone and starts a text to Rachel. She attaches the picture she took with Abby last night while they were in their costumes and wrote,

'_Do you think you might wanna babysit this adorable creature for a couple hours tonight?_'

Then she sends it and not two minutes later she gets a text. It's from Rachel. Duh. It says,

'_As long as you promise to invite me to the next dress up party:)_'

Santana laughs and types back, '_But of course ;P_' Then gets up to start getting ready. She's about to head to the bathroom when she hears her phone beep.

Its Rachel and it says, '_Well then I'd love to :) She really is as cute as you said.._.'

'_Told ya._' Santana shoots the text right back to her before tossing her phone on her bed and heading to the bathroom. She's has a feeling today is gonna be a great day.

* * *

When they pull into the parking lot, Abby immediately starts getting excited. She squeals and tells her daddy to drive faster or else all the animals are gonna go away. Finn and Santana laugh as they find a parking space. Lucky enough, they find one close to entrance and quickly hop out of the car to get going. Finn grabs his backpack from the backseat as Santana helps Abby out of her car seat on the other side then grabs her hand as Finn locks up the car. They walk together toward the entrance and Finn pays for all of them. Santana thanks him with a kiss to the cheek before she's whisked away by Abby, who needs to see the monkeys right this second. But, of course, she goes along anyway.

They head over to the monkey exhibit and Abby's face is so priceless that Santana can't help but pull out her camera from her bag and snap a couple pictures. Finn comes up behind her and wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her so her back is pressed against his chest. Santana places her hand over his and weaves their fingers together.

"I'm glad you came with us." He says against her ear.

Santana turns her head a little so she can see him and says, "I'm glad you called this morning."

"I'm excited for tonight."

Of course he is. (She kinda is too)

"Rachel said she could babysit tonight."

"Yeah?" Santana nods, "You sure it'll be okay?"

"Finn, it's gonna be fine. Rachel's happy to do it."

"Okay." Finn kisses her cheek and Santana turns back around to watch Abby. She's standing in front of the exhibit with her hands propped up under her chin on top of the banister that's in front of the glass, and she's watching them move around inside like they're the most wonderful things that were ever made. One of the monkeys comes down close to the glass and right up to where Abby's and she gets scared and backs away a little. Santana chuckles and leaves her spot by Finn and crouches down next to her.

"You don't have to be scared. He's just saying 'Hi'." Abby looks over at Santana, not believing what she's saying, so Santana raises her hand up to the glass and waves to the monkey. It stands there and touches the glass the other side. "See? I think he likes you, cutie."

Abby moves closer to Santana and places her hand next to hers. She waves at the monkey timidly and laughs when the monkey starts doing some funky dance or something. "I like him, too." She squeals and looks behind her to where Finn's standing. "Daddy, can I have a monkey?"

Finn shakes his head at her, "Monkeys don't live in houses, Abby."

Abby pouts a little and turns back around to face the monkeys. Santana stands back up and walks back over to Finn, wrapping her arm around his waist as his goes over her shoulders. "I really wish monkeys lived in houses."

Finn looks down at her and raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I would've totally got her that monkey." She's not kidding either. The kid looks so sad that she can't have one that if there was a way for her to get one, Santana would do it. But obviously, she can't.

Finn laughs, "Abby's super powers strike again?"

Santana nods, frowning a bit. "Yeah, and they're _super_ powerful today." Finn shakes his head at her and kisses her forehead. They stay there for a few more minutes until Abby says that she wants to see the elephants next. So that's where they go.

Abby runs a little bit ahead of them but Finn and Santana don't mind. Their hands are interlocked and they both can see her from where they are. They make it to the elephant exhibit and it's cool because this one has no glass up, so you can see them for real. Abby squishes her way through the crowd so she can get a better look and Finn and Santana stay on the outside and wait until she's done.

Santana spots a ice cream stand and decides that she wants some. She asks Finn if he wants any and he says no, but asks for a bottle of water instead. Santana makes her way to Abby and asks, "Cutie, you want ice cream."

Abby runs out from where she is and throws her arms around Santana's legs. "Yes, please!" Santana laughs and grabs her hand before walking over to the ice cream stand. Thankfully, there's no line so they walk right up and see what kind of flavors they've got. Abby is a little too short and can't see over the counter so she pulls on Santana's shorts and says, "I can't see, Tana."

Santana leans down and picks her up, placing her on her hip. "Okay. What kind do you want?"

Abby taps her chin, like seriously taps her chin, and finally says, "Chocolate, please."

Santana nods and turns to order one chocolate for Abby and a coffee one for herself and a water for Finn. The man behind the stand starts making their scoops of ice cream and Santana puts Abby down to dig her wallet out of her purse. She pays for their things and puts her wallet away before taking the cups and Finn's water from the man and thanking him. She gives Abby hers and the little girl motions for her to bend down. Abby places a big kiss to her cheek and says she's the bestest ever so like, that's the cutest thing she's ever heard, so Santana smiles, wrapping her arms around the little girl and nuzzles her cheek.

"Come on." Santana reaches down for her hand, "Let's go find daddy."

They find Finn still in front of the elephant exhibit and walk over to him. Santana hands him his water and he leans down to kiss her cheek. Abby's on her tip toes trying to look over the people in front of the elephants. Finn asks Santana to hold his water for a second before placing his hands on Abby's little hips and lifting her over his head and sitting her on his shoulder. Abby squeals and almost drops her ice cream, but thankfully doesn't and tells her daddy she can see the whole world now. Finn tightens her legs so they're tucked under his arms and takes his water back from Santana.

Santana pulls out her camera and moves in front of them to to take a picture. Abby smiles widely, with chocolate ice cream around her lips and Santana laughs as she reaches up to wipe some away. Then she asks a man walking pass them if he can take their picture. The man smiles and takes her camera and steps a few feet away from him. Santana stands next to Finn and feels his arm wrap around her waist. The man tells them to 'cheese' and they do and he snaps the picture. Santana thanks him and tucks her camera back in her purse before going back to her ice cream.

Finn suggests that they go to see the petting zoo and Abby kicks her legs and shoots her arm in the air. Santana chuckles as them as they start walking to where the petting zoo is. It's not that far from where they are now so they get there quickly. Finn lifts Abby off his shoulders and takes her ice cream she pushes into his hand before running into the petting zoo. It's enclosed and both Santana and Finn can see her so they stay outside while she runs around inside. Finn throws away Abby's empty cup of ice cream as he leads Santana to sit on a nearby bench.

She scoops up some ice cream and holds it out to him. "You want some?" Finn opens him mouth for the spoon and she pushes it inside his mouth. He smiles at her as she scoops some into her own mouth. She opens her mouth to ask him if he wants more but before she can Finn crushes his lips to hers and pushes his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues tangle against each other and she likes that he doesn't care that they're in the middle of a crowded zoo. Her hand comes up to rest on his cheek as he sucks on her tongue. He's being like, extra dirty and she loves it. But, yeah, they are in the middle of a zoo and she's pretty sure people are staring at them so she pushes him off her to try and catch her breath. He's got this sexy smirk on his face as he wipes the ice cream that smeared on his lips. "What was that for?" she asks, breathlessly, fanning herself with her hand.

"I wanted more ice cream."

Santana drops her jaw and she says, "You could've just asked you know."

Finn just shakes his head and pecks her lips again. "It tastes better on you."

Santana chuckles and hits his chest before scooping some more in her mouth. They sit and talk and laugh for a little while. Santana evens snaps a few pictures of them. But then Abby comes bounding out of the petting zoo towards them and Santana sits up and smiles as she runs up. "Hiya, cutie pie, what's wrong?"

"I'm hungry."

Finn nods and stands up, slinging his backpack on his shoulders then looks down to check his watch. "I think this is a good time to break for lunch."

Santana stands up and dusts her shorts off. "Sounds good to me." Abby reaches for her hand as Finn wraps his arm around her shoulders. "What kind of animals did you see?" Abby tells her about every single animal that was in the petting zoo as they walk to the concession stand. She tells her about the baby goat that was following her around like a tail and the little duckies that were so cute and fluffy she just wanted to scoop them up and put them in her pockets and so much more.

Thankfully, the concession stand isn't all that crowded so they find a table to sit at. Abby climbs up on the bench and pats the seat beside her telling Santana that she just has to sit by her so she can finishing telling her about all the animals. Finn laughs and asks Santana what she wants to eat and she shrugs and tells him to get her whatever he gets before plopping down next to Abby. She listens intently as the little girl goes on and on about all her favorite animals. Before they realize, Finn comes back with two hotdogs and two drinks for them, and chicken fingers and a chocolate milk for Abby.

Abby claps her hands and says, "Thanks daddy!" before digging into her chicken fingers and french fries. Santana takes her hotdog from Finn and gives him a quick kiss on the lips before taking a bite. They eat rather quickly and when they're done Finn throws away all their trash before asking Abby what she wants to see next. "Hippos!"

Santana laughs, standing up from the table and grabbing Finn's hand, interlacing their fingers. Abby skips ahead of them so Santana wraps her hand around Finn's bicep and leans her head against his shoulder. "She's having so much fun."

Finn smiles down at her. "I know." He says, leaning down to kiss her hair. "I am too."

Santana smiles up at him. "Yeah? You enjoying the view?"

"I'm enjoying being with you."

He's such a cheese ball. (She loves it)

"You're such a girl, sometimes." Santana says, her eyes trained on Abby who was skipping up and down, her blonde hair bouncing behind her. "Hold on," She reached in her purse and pulled out her camera and pointed it toward Abby. "Your daughter is literally the cutest thing in the world." she told Finn as she snapped pictures of the little girl. "You're gonna have to be beating boys off with a stick soon."

Finn groans. "Don't remind me." he grumbles. "I wonder if I can keep her locked up in our house until she's like, 30."

"Won't make a difference." Santana tells him as they walk up to the hippo exhibit. Abby's already at the railing, looking down at them. "She's just gonna call Auntie Tana to come rescue her."

"And you'll come running won't you?"

"Duh." Santana laughs and leans against him as they watch Abby laugh and giggle at the hippos moving around in the water. She turns around and smiles at them all prettily and shouts for them to come see. Santana looks up at Finn and says, "The princess has spoken." then laughs as she grabs his hand and pulls him over to where Abby is, jumping up and down, waiting for them.

After they're done looking at the hippos they go see the zebras and the giraffes, then the bears and the lions. Abby tells them that she doesn't wanna go inside the reptile exhibit because once, her friend at school brought their pet snake to school for show and tell and it was not friendly at all. Santana laughs at the pout that forms on Abby's face and tells her that they don't have to go see the reptiles because they're boring anyway. So instead, they go to see meerkats and Abby squeals when she sees them, saying they look just like the one from Lion King.

Santana has Finn take her and Abby's picture in front of the exhibit and they both make meerkat faces. Abby laughs and throws her arms around Santana's neck and Finn just continues to take pictures of the two girls. They walk through the rest of the zoo until they're making their way back to where they started. By this time, Abby's in Finn's arms and her head is on his shoulder and she's slowly falling asleep. They decide it's time to leave and start heading back to the car.

Abby sleeps the entire way and when Finn pulls up in front of Santana's house, he puts his car in park and leans over the center console to kiss her. Santana places her hand on his cheek and pecks his lips softly. "I had fun today."

"Good." Finn murmurs against her lips, "I'm glad you came."

Santana nods and nips at his bottom lip. "Me too." She presses her lips against his one more time before pulling away. "I'll see you tonight?"

Finn tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and nods. "I'll pick you up at eight and then we'll drop the munchkin off at Rachel's."

"Okay." Santana kisses him quickly before pushing open the door and hopping out. She waves to him before walking up her driveway and to her front door then heads inside.

Today was a good day.

Later should be, too.

* * *

"Hi!"

Classic Rachel. Being the crazy, perky, drama-loving self. She opened her front door like two seconds after Santana knocked on it and she had this huge fucking smile on her face. Santana looks down at Abby who's looking at Rachel like she's a psycho and she almost wants to laugh.

"Hey, Rach." Santana says, grabbing Abby's hand and walking inside. Finn follows her, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "This is Abby." She looks down at the little girl who's gripping her hand really tight as she looks around Rachel's house.

Rachel smiles at Finn before crouching down in front of Abby. "Hi, there. I'm Rachel. We're gonna have so much fun tonight!" Abby steps back from her and looks up at Santana with pleading eyes. It's almost like she's telling her not to leave her with this crazy person. But Santana knows Rachel. She trusts this girl with her life and she knows that Abby's gonna have a good time.

So Santana kneels down next to Abby and wraps her arm around her little waist. "Hey, cutie, this is Rachel, okay? She's my bestest friend in the whole wide world and she's gonna take care of you for a few hours. And you're gonna have a good time with her tonight, okay?" Rachel nods with a smile on her face and Abby looks over at Santana with a sad smile on her face.

"You promise?"

"I promise." Santana says honestly. "Then me and daddy are gonna come back and get you, okay?"

Abby looks at Rachel then back at Santana before nodding. "Kay."

"Okay." Both Santana and Rachel stand back and Santana smiles at Rachel. "Thanks for doing this, Rach."

"Yeah, thank you so much, Rachel. I really appreciate it." Finn says, wrapping his arm around Santana's waist.

Rachel puts her hand on Finn's arm and shakes her head. "Don't even try to thank me. I love kids. Plus it gives me a chance to test out how Noah is around them."

Finn laughs, shaking his head. "Still, thank you."

"It's really no problem." Rachel says and leans down to take one of Abby's hands. "Now get out of here , you two. We can't start having fun with you guys still here. Now go!"

Santana rolls her eyes and runs her hand through Abby's hair once before looking up at Finn. "You ready?"

"Yup." He leans down to kiss Abby on her cheek and gives her a big hug. "We'll be back soon, sweetheart. Be good for Rachel, okay?"

"Okay, daddy." Finn smiles at her before standing back up and turning to Santana. "I'll wait for you in the car."

Santana nods and watches until he's out the door before saying, "If anything happens, just call. We'll be here before you can say broadway."

"Santana."

"I'm serious! If anything..."

"I know. Now get."

Santana huffs and says, "Fine." Then bends down to kiss Abby on the cheek. "Have fun okay, cutie."

Abby smiles."Kay."

Santana smiles at her one last time before leaning over to kiss Rachel's cheek. "Thanks again, babe. Oh and we might be back a little late tonight."

"No problem, hun." Rachel says wiggling her eyebrows, "We're gonna be fine. I promise. Try to have some fun tonight, okay?"

"Oh I will."

* * *

"You look beautiful tonight."

Santana smiles over at Finn as she lays her napkin in her lap. "I know." She says because, uh, yeah, she does know. "You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Hudson."

So maybe she likes calling him that. Who cares? She thinks it's funny how he blushes every time she says it. It's almost like he's thinking about her saying it somewhere else...

They're at her favorite restaurant in all of Lima, Breadstix. Seriously though, she's loved this place since she and Rachel were in high school and never got over it. So when she and Rachel went off to school she had her parents ship her breadsticks every month (when they were still living there, anyway) but when they moved to Columbus, they stopped and Santana literally went through withdraws. And when she and Rachel moved back to Lima, she made them eat at Breadstix every night for two weeks straight. Rachel didn't mind because Breadstix had a killer vegan pasta that she loved so, yeah. She loves the place. So she was definitely glad when Finn pulled into the parking lot. He had already made reservations so they didn't have to wait at all and were seated immediately and now, here they are.

"Do you know if this place is any good?" Finn asks, looking over is menu.

Santana scoffs and takes a sip of her drink. "This place is the shit." Finn laughs, shaking his head. "I'm serious! This place has been my favorite restaurant since I was in high school!"

"You grew up here?"

Santana nods, picking up a breadstick and taking a bite. It's still amazing. "Me and Rachel both grew up here. Actually, we both went to McKinley."

"Really?" Finn asks, grabbing himself a breadstick and taking a bite.

"Yup."

"So you guys have been friends since, like, high school?"

Ha! That's a good one. No. They have not been friends since high school. Actually, Santana and Rachel hated each other in high school. Santana was head cheerleader and Rachel was head of the drama club. The girls butted heads a lot in high school, causing a mutual hate between them. They actually hadn't even become friends until they went off to college. But even their friendship was kind of an accident but Santana wouldn't give it up for anything. She loves the girl like a sister.

"Er. No." Santana shakes her head a little as she laughs. "Me and Rachel didn't become friends until we were in college."

"Oh." Finn says and kinda looks embarrassed. Which he shouldn't be. No one expected Rachel and Santana to even see each other after high school, let alone become best friends. "You guys seem really close."

"Yeah." Santana nods. "We kinda are. Which is weird since we're like total opposites."

Their waitress comes over to their table and takes their orders. Santana gets fettuccine Alfredo while Finn gets chicken Parmesan. She smiles at them before heading off.

Santana leans forward and props her head on her hands as she looks at Finn. "So Finn Hudson, why'd you choose to move to this boring old, cow-town called Lima?"

Finn shrugs, laughing a bit. "The pay is better here." He says, leaning back in his chair. "And I wanted Abby to grow up in a place where she could actually be a normal kid, you know? When we lived in Boston we lived in a condo on the 23rd floor. There was nowhere for her to play, she had no place to run around and have fun and stuff and I wanted to change that."

"That's sweet." Santana says, smiling at him. He's such a good dad it's scary. "You love her so much."

"I do." Finn agrees. "She's my world."

Santana nods and stays quiet for a little while. She's thinking about Abby's mom and wants to ask but doesn't want to seem rude or anything. But she really has to know. She doesn't want to get into this with him and find out one day that he has a wife back in Boston or something. So she goes for it. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Where's Abby's mom?"

Finn gets quiet and Santana wants to slap herself for being so damn nosey. Fuck. She just totally ruined the entire night. He's totally gonna tell her that he's married or something.

But instead he says, "Her name's Quinn." Quinn? Hm. Sounds like a bitch. "She's not in Abby's life." See? Bitch.

Santana nods but doesn't really understand. Abby is the cutest and the sweetest child she has ever met. Why wouldn't she wanna be in her life. "Do you mind if I ask why?" Fuck. There goes that nosey shit again. She should just stop talking.

"A few weeks Abby was born Quinn decided she didn't want a baby." He says, simply. "She decided she rather have a career than have a child. We were in college when she got pregnant and she was studying to become a lawyer. She decided that she couldn't become one with a kid at home." What the fuck was wrong with this chick? Santana listened intently as Finn went on. "So she was gonna give her up for adoption right after she was born. But..."

"But?"

Shut up, okay? She's curious

"But I couldn't do it." He finishes with a shrug of his shoulders. "I loved my baby since the first time I saw her on that machine-thingy. I knew I couldn't give her up." Fuck. This man is making her heart melt. "So after the baby was born I took her by myself and moved to Boston to be with my parents. Quinn didn't try to contact me or anything so I guessed really she didn't want to know her daughter at all. I got full custody of Abby and now here we are."

Santana sits quietly for a minute before standing up and leaning over the table to press her lips against Finn's. She doesn't care if people are staring at them right now, she just really needs to kiss him. She pulls away from him, her hands on his cheeks as she looks into his eyes. "It's her loss. Abby's amazing, Finn. And so are you."

Finn smiles and looks down for a minute before kissing her lips one more time. "I just feel bad sometimes because I know it's hard for her growing up without a mom. Like, there's always gonna be something missing that I can't give her, you know?"

Santana nods, sitting back in her seat. "You seem to be doing a good job with her so far, Finn. She adores you."

They smile at each other and their food comes out and everything looks great. Santana immediately digs into her pasta and moans because it just tastes so damn good. The rest of dinner is great, their conversation is lighter and happier and she's happy. By the time the check comes out Santana is aching to have him. She just needs him inside her or she's going to explode. Literally.

Finn pays and then he helps her out of her seat and slips his arm around her waist. They walk to the car like that and when he gets to her side, instead of opening her door he pushes her up against the side and attacks her lips. Santana is a little surprised, but immediately presses back against him and wraps her arms around his neck. His tongue pushes it's way inside her mouth and swirls against her own. She can feel the heat between her legs and she moans when he starts grinding against her letting her feel him against her lower stomach.

She pulls way from him and says, "I told Rachel we might be back a little late."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She bites his bottom lip and sucks it into her mouth. "You wanna come back to my place?"

Finn smiles widely against her mouth. "Let's go."

The ride back to Santana's house seems to be the longest rides in the history of car rides. When Finn finally pulls into her driveway, she bounds out of the car and runs up her driveway. Finn laughs at her as he jogs to catch up and pushes himself against her back as she unlocks the door. "Eager, are we?"

Santana glares at him over her shoulder as she pushes open the door and drags him in by his collar. "I need you now." She explains plainly and crushes their lips together. Finn chuckles a little pushing her into the house and toward the steps. His hands move down to her ass and give it a squeeze so Santana jumps up into his arms and wraps her legs around his waist. "My room's the first door on the left."

Finn nods and tightens his grip on her as he starts up the stairs, thankfully without dropping her. She would've kicked his ass if he did. He makes it to the top without any problem and quickly turns into her bedroom. He doesn't bother to shut the door because, yeah, no one's walking in on them anytime soon. He sets her down on the bed and Santana doesn't waste a second to start taking her clothes off. She kicks off her heels as Finn sheds his shirt and jeans. Her breath catches in her throat a little as her eyes roam over his chest and her mouth goes dry as she sees his cock through his boxers. She smirks up at him as she sits up and raises her arms. He gets the hint and pulls off her shirt, leaving her in her bra, and dropping it to the ground next to his. She lays back on the bed and motions for him to come closer.

Finn bites his lip, and it's oh so sexy as he climbs up onto the bed and immediately attaches his lips to her neck. His hands are roaming over her body and he's licking and sucking at her neck causing her to moan loudly. He looks up at her and winks, fucking winks, before pressing a kiss to her lips before moving down her body. He leaves kisses across her chest and down her stomach. He swirls his tongue around her belly button and playfully nips the skin beneath causing a giggle to erupt from Santana. Shut up, okay? She's ticklish there.

He looks up at her and smirks, which is all kinds of hot, before slipping his hands into the waist band of her jeans and starts to pull them down. When they're far enough, Santana kicks them off and smirks when she see Finn notices that she's completely bare beneath them. "No panties?" He asks, leaning down to place a kiss to her mound. "That's sexy, Santana."

Santana moans as he throws her legs over his shoulders and leans in to lick a stripe up her pussy. "Fuck, Finn." She threads her fingers through his hair as he licks up and down her slit. She sits up a little so she can watch him and it's seriously the hottest thing she's ever seen. He's looking up at her while his tongue flicks at her clit and his hands massage her thighs. It just feels so damn good. She throws her head back and grinds her pussy against his face as he spreads her open a little further and starts fucking her with his tongue. "Oh god."

Finn moves one of his hands from her thigh to her clit and starts massaging her little bundle of nerves with his thumb as his tongue continues to move in and out of her. Santana grips the bed sheets so tight that her knuckles are turning white as he switches up his movements and moves two fingers to her pussy and pushes them inside. "Fuck, you're so tight." He groans lowly and Santana's eyes roll back as his fingers start moving. Fingers have never felt so fucking good. He moves his mouth to her clit and starts sucking hard and Santana feels her stomach tightening.

"F-Finn." She moans, tightening her legs around his head and pulling at his hair. "I-I'm gonna cum."

Finn lifts his head from her pussy and smiles at her. "Just let go, baby." Then he leans back down and starts nibbling at her clit and that combine with how his fingers feel inside of her sends her over the edge. She lets go with a loud moan and his name rolling off her tongue as Finn continues to pump his fingers. When she's coming down from her high she feels him remove his fingers and watches as he pops them into his mouth and groaning.

"You taste so fucking good, Santana."

Santana's breathing hard and she feels fucking amazing right now. She pulls on his hair, that's still tangled in her fingers, and pulls him up to her. She crashes their lips together moans as their tongues roll against each other and she tastes herself on his. "Mm." She hums against his lips. "I do taste good."

Finn laughs and pulls away from her, resting his forehead against hers. "You're dirty."

Santana wraps her legs around his waist and rolls them over, straddling his middle, smirking down at him. "You like it."

"I do." Finn's hand find their way to her ass again and Santana moans when he squeezes tight. She leans down and kisses him as she grinds herself against him, letting him feel how wet she still is. She feels him twitch in his boxers and she smirks as she pulls herself away and starts moving down his body. She places kisses down his stomach toward his boxers before grabbing the material between her teeth and pulling it down. She hears Finn moan as she pulls his boxers all the way off before climbing back on him and sitting herself on top of him.

"You wanna fuck me, Finn?" She asks innocently, grinding her wetness down on him. She moans as his hands reach up to undo her bra and let her breasts free. He throws it off the side of the bed and wastes no time to start playing with her nipples.

Finn sits up and leans forward to take one erect nipple in his mouth, "I wanna fuck you so badly." He says against her breast before sucking on her nipple. Santana throws her head back and moans, tangling her hand in the hair at the back of his neck.

She's practically aching for him by now so she lifts herself up a little before reaching down to grab his cock and stroke him. "I want you to fuck me hard, okay?" Finn nods and Santana guides him into her and gasps as he fills her. He's so fucking big, it's insane. She's still for a minute to get used to him inside her before she starts to move her hips.

Finn wraps his arms around her waist and starts to thrust up into her. Santana throws her head back and moans as he hits her g-spot with every thrust, making her feel things she's never felt before. She rocks her hips back and forth as she moves up and down on top of him. "Fuck." She says, burying her face against his neck. Suddenly, she feels Finn stop thrusting and she's about to complain before she feels herself being rolled over and he immediately starts up again. Only this time, it's faster and harder.

Santana rakes her nails down his back as he throws one of her legs over his shoulder, making him go so much deeper. "Finn. Oh god." she moans and crushes her lips to his. Finn moves faster and harder inside of her and Santana can practically feel the bruises forming on her hips from his hands. She knows she's close so she reaches between them and starts rubbing at her clit fast. "Baby." She breathes out and Finn goes even fucking faster and she's done. With one last thrust he triggers her orgasm and she's done. She arches her back off the bed as he continues to thrust in and out of her, prolonging her orgasm.

When she's finally down from her high, she feels him pull out and he sits up to start stroking himself. She lays back, biting her lip, and watches as he strokes himself. "Fuck, Santana." He groans and throws his head back as he starts shooting his cum. It hits Santana's stomach and drips down into her pussy, mixing their juices. When he finally finishes, Santana runs her thumb through the sticky substance on her stomach and pops her finger in her mouth.

"You taste good, too." She says sexily and Finn bites his lip as he leans back over her to place a kiss on her lips. Santana digs her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck as she moves her lips against his. They kiss until the need for breath is present and Finn pulls away and collapses beside her.

Okay. So Santana's not one for cuddling but she feels so good right now that she just wants to hold the person who made her feel this way. So she rolls onto her side and throws on arm over his stomach as her legs tangle with his and she rests her head in the crook of his neck. Her fingers start to draw imaginary shapes on his toned stomach and she sighs as she feels herself getting sleepy. But then she remembers Abby and bolts up, looking over to Finn. "We have to go get the baby!"

Finn laughs as Santana rushes out of the bed and runs towards the bathroom. Two seconds later he hears the shower go on. He makes his way out of the bed and into the bathroom before opening the curtain and slipping inside with her. Santana almost squeals when she feels Finn's hands on her waist and his lips at her neck. "Finn!" She whines, washing the soap off her body. "We need to go. Abby's probably going out of her mind right now."

"Stop worrying." Finn mumbles against her neck, reaching around to cup her breasts. "I'm sure she's fine. You said it yourself, she's in good hands."

Santana pushes his hands off her and turns around and glares at him. "If she's mad, I'm blaming you." Finn smirks at her before leaning down and capturing her lips with his.

* * *

"Daddy!"

"Hey, baby girl!" Finn grins as he leans down to catch his daughter who's running straight for him. Santana stands back and watches as Abby wraps her arms around Finn's neck and hugs him tight. "Did you have fun tonight?"

Abby nods and smiles at Rachel who's standing in the doorway. "Me and Aunt Rachel played dress up, then we ate chicken that were shaped like stars and then we made cookies and we watched movies and it was the bestest time ever!"

Santana laughs as she looks towards Rachel, "Wow, Aunt Rachel, sounds like you guys had a blast."

Rachel rolls her eyes at Santana and says, "She's the one. Using that cute little face of hers. I just couldn't resist!"

"We know." Both Finn and Santana say and they all laugh because it's true. The power of Abby will always get you. Finn and Rachel start talking about Puck and how he was so good with Abby and such. Rachel told them how Puck wanted to practically take her out and buy her every toy possible. Oh and that they would be happy to babysit again. This is no surprise to Santana. Rachel and Puck are gonna be amazing parents someday, it makes sense that they would do great with Abby.

"Tana! Tana!"

Santana turns toward Abby and smiles at her. "Abby! Abby!"

Abby chuckles a little bit and reaches for Santana, who takes her out of Finn's arms and places her on her hip. "Aunt Rachel showed me a bunch of pictures from when you guys were little. They were so funny!"

Santana's head shoots toward Rachel and she narrows her eyes at her. "What pictures is she talking about?"

"You left a couple albums with me from when we were in college."

Oh hell. Seriously? Seriously? She's going to kill Rachel

"I told you to burn those pictures, Rach." Santana snaps, through gritted teeth, adjusting Abby on her hip.

"What pictures?" Finn asks.

"Nothing!"

Finn looks back and forth between Rachel and Santana before reaching for Abby. "We'll go wait in the car. Abby tell Rachel thank you." Abby squirmed out of Finn's arms and raced toward Rachel, wrapping her arm around her legs. Rachel laughed and squatted down to hug the little girl.

"Thank you so much, Aunt Rachel. I had so much fun! Tell Uncle Puck I said bye, kay?" Abby said, placing a kiss to Rachel's cheek.

Rachel hugged the little girl back and smiled up at Santana. "I will, sweetie. Make sure you come see us once in a while, okay?" The question was aimed more toward Finn and Santana but Abby nodded and told her that she would. Rachel stood back up as Abby ran back toward Finn and latched onto his hand. "Goodnight, Finn."

Finn smiled at Rachel and leaned forward to pull her into a hug. "Thanks, again, Rachel."

"No problem." Santana watched Finn and Abby wave at Rachel before heading down to the car. "So, was tonight, fun?" Rachel asked, smirking at Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes but nodded. "Oh yeah. It was totally fun." She and Rachel laughed before Santana pulled her best friend into a hug. "Thanks again for watching her."

Rachel slapped Santana's shoulder before pulling away. "It was no problem. She really is the sweetest kid I've ever met."

"She takes after her dad." Santana says, looking over her shoulder at the two who were in the car.

Rachel tilts her head to the side. "It seems to be going well. You and Finn."

"Yeah. I know."

"I'm happy for you."

Santana smiles a little and leans forward to kiss Rachel's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early." The girls hug goodbye one more time before Santana turnes around to leave and she shouted, "Goodnight!" over her shoulder before getting in the car.

* * *

Fall break rolls around and Santana could not be happier. She and Finn had been still going strong and she was happy. And she got to spend loads of time with Abby, so that was a plus. She and Finn haven't exactly defined what they are yet and she's completely fine with that. She thinks that once you put a label on something, it's doomed. You can't blame her though, she's been hurt so many times in the past and she just can't risk being hurt again. But she doesn't think Finn will hurt her. He doesn't seem like he could hurt a fly, let alone a whole human being.

They have a few days off from school so Santana takes the day to sleep in. She definitely needed it. Her students had been driving her up the fucking walls the last few days that she was pretty sure she would've slapped one of them if this break hadn't come around. And yeah, maybe she had been pushing them a little hard but it was only because she wanted them to succeed. They obviously didn't see that because most of them didn't turn any shit in. Whatever. She just wants to lay in bed for a while then maybe see what Rachel's doing today. It's a great way to spend the first day of fall break.

By the time she wakes up it's one in the afternoon and she feels completely rested. She stretches her back out before getting out of bed and making her way to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, she does her hair up the way she wants it to then gets dressed. She just pulls on a simple pair of jeans and a casual top before picking up her phone on her bedside table and dialing Rachel's number.

"_Hey, San._"

Santana sits down on her bed. "Hey, what are you up to today?" she asks, looking down at her nails. She seriously needs a manicure.

"_Nothing much. I was just tidying up around the house. Why?_"

"You wanna have a girl's day?" Santana asks, "Maybe do some shopping, grab some lunch, and maybe head to the nail salon?"

"_That sounds great! We definitely need some girl time_."

"I agree. So you want me to swing by and pick you up or do you wanna meet me at the mall?"

"_Would you mind picking up me, sweetie? Puck had to do some errands this morning._"

"Yeah, it's no probs." Santana says, sitting up in bed. "I think I'm gonna call Finn and see what Abby's doing today. I miss the little munchkin. Is it okay if she tags along?"

"_Of course! I miss that little sweetheart, too! I think it'll be fun for all us girls to spend some time together._"

"Yeah, me too. Okay, so I'll call Finn and see what she's up to and then maybe swing by your place in," she looks over at her clock, "about an hour or so?"

"_That sounds fabulous, honey. I'll see you soon_."

"See ya." Santana said before hanging up her phone then scrolled through her contacts list and hit Finn's number. She walked toward her closet as she waited for him to pick up.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, it's me."

"_Hi!_" She chuckles a little through the phone as she looks through her clothes. She likes that he's always so excited to hear from her. "_How you doin' today?_"

"I'm good. I slept in a little this morning."

"_Good_." Finn says and she smiles a little. "_You needed the extra rest. I know you're students were driving you crazy lately_."

She loves that he knows that. He seems to know a lot about her. Or at least care enough to know about her. It's a nice change from what she's used to.

"Yeah, thank fucking god for this break." Finn laughs through the phone and she can't help but imagine him doing that little scrunchy face thing he does. "Anyway, me and Rach were thinking of going out today for a little girl time and we wanted to know if Princess Abby would like to join us."

"_Oh, well, would you like to ask to the Princess yourself, miss?_"

"If I may, kind sir. Thank you." Finn laughs again before she hears him call Abby's name and tells her that there's someone very important on the phone for her. Then she hears Abby run into his room, she can tell because of her heavy footsteps, and take the phone from him.

"_Princess Abby, is this Prince Charming?_"

Santana chuckles a little, pulling out a dress from her closet and setting it on her bed. "Actually this is Princess Santana calling to see if Princess Abby is busy today."

"_Hi, Tana!_"

"Hi, cutie!" Santana says, laughing into the phone as she heads into the bathroom and starts up the shower. "Me and Aunt Rachel are gonna have a girl's only day, do you wanna come with us?"

"_You and Aunt Rachel?_"

"Yep."

Abby's quiet on the line and Santana just knows that the kid is actually thinking this over. She's probably doing that chin tapping thing too. But then she hears, "_Yes! Yes! I wanna come!"_

"Good. Me and Aunt Rachel would've been sad if you didn't wanna come with us. We miss you."

"_I miss you, too, Tana! What do girls do on girls only days_?"

Santana leans against the bathroom door, holding the phone against her ear. "Well first we are gonna go to the mall and do some shopping. Every princess needs pretty clothes, right?"

"_Right! What else are we gonna do?_"

Santana giggles a little. This kid is adorable (which is nothing new but still worth mentioning). "Then we're gonna eat lunch and then go do our hair and nails. Does that sound like something you wanna do today?"

"_Yes! I just love painting my nails. I wanna paint them pink! No, purple! Can I do my toes too, Tana?_"

"Of course. A princess must have pretty fingers and toes."

"_Yay! I can't wait!_" She squeals on the phone and Santana can hear her jumping up and down.

"So Tana's gonna come pick you up, okay? And then we'll get Aunt Rachel and then we'll go."

"_Okie dokies. Do you wanna talk to daddy again?_"

"Yes please, cutie." Abby yells for Finn and she hears him tell her there's no need to shout but both they both know that it's not gonna make a difference.

"_Heyo, Finn here!_"

"You're such a dork."

"_Am not!_" See? Dork.

"Are to."

"_Am not!_" Okay. So she's kinda in a rush right now and as much as she wants to play this game, she doesn't really have the time (or patience) to.

"Finn!" She's kind of laughing when she yells it. "I'm gonna pick Abby up, okay?"

"_Sounds good to me. What're you girls gonna do today?_"

"Me and Rachel are probably just gonna spend the whole day spoiling her. No biggie." Finn laughed on the other side of the line and Santana smiled as she started shedding her clothes off. "What are you gonna do today? I mean, you have the day to yourself, Mr. Hudson, what are you gonna do with it?"

Finn hummed through the phone. "_Probably just gonna chill. You know, do some laundry, clean up the house a bit, think about you, maybe I'll even call up Puck and see what he's doing_."

Think about her? Is that what he said? "Think about me?" She questioned, leaning against the counter fully naked. "What do you think about when you think about me?"

"_Uh-I, um,_" Oh, boy. If he wasn't so cute... "_Are you trying to have phone sex right now?_"

"Well I was trying to!" She snaps through the phone. "But I think I'll just go now. I have a nice, hot bath waiting for me."

"_Wait! Santana-_"

"I'll be by to pick her up in an hour. Bye, Finn." She laughed as she hung up the phone and set it on the counter. Stepping into the shower she couldn't help but imagine the face he was probably still wearing on his face.

* * *

Santana knocks on Finn's door before stepping back and waiting for him to open it up. She sighs as she looks down at her dress and dusts some imaginary lint off. It's one of her favorites and perfect for the fall season. And she paired it with her favorite heels so she just feels amazing today.

The door finally swings open and Finn's jaw drops when he sees her. Just what she was going for. "Hiya, Handsome." she says, stepping toward him and wrapping her arm around his neck. "Like what you see?" Finn nods silently as his arms wrap around her waist. Santana smiles as his lips automatically dip down to touch hers. She scratches at the hair at the back of his neck as their lips move against each others. She knows that Abby's probably not too far so she pulls away from him and rests her forehead against his. "Where's the munchkin at?"

Finn smirks as he lifts his head and presses a kiss to her forehead. "She should be coming down now. She said she had to look absolutely fabulous for girls only day."

Santana chuckles as she unwraps her arms from around Finn."Duh. Look at me?" She says, gesturing to herself. She knows she looks hot, she just wants him to say it.

"Oh I am." Finn says, blatantly raking his eyes over her. Santana smirks and even does a little twirl for him, making sure to shake her ass a little. He laughs, reaching forward to place his hands on her hips. "You sure you're gonna be okay with her today?"

Ugh. Men.

"We'll be fine." She rolls her eyes, playing with the collar of his shirt. "Plus it'll be me and Rachel, if anything goes wrong, one of us will know what to do. Hopefully."

Before Finn can answer, Abby comes dashing out of the house yelling, "Santana!"

Santana pulls away from Finn with a smile on her face as she leans down to catch Abby in her arms. She's dressed in this cute little purple, ruffled skirt with a lighter purple colored tights underneath and a cute long sleeved sweater that's rolled up to her elbows. And to tie it all together she has on these adorable suede boots she bought for her a few weeks ago. It was literally the cutest thing ever and Santana couldn't possibly leave the store without buying them.

What? She likes to spoil her a little (a lot).

"You look absolutely fabulous, cutie pie." Santana says, smiling down at her.

"Thank you! I really like your dress, Tana."

"Oh yeah?" Abby nods with a toothy grin, "I wonder if daddy likes it?" Both Santana and Abby turn to Finn both silently telling him to answer. And that his answer better be the right one.

"I love it." Finn says, looking at the two girls. "I love your outfit, too, honey." He tells Abby, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger.

Abby smiles at Finn and says, "Thanks, daddy." before turning to Santana, "Can we go now? I really wanna see Aunt Rachel."

Santana laughs, nodding to the little girl. "Yes, let's go! Say bye to daddy first." Abby leans over, still in Santana's arms and kisses Finn's cheek.

"Bye, daddy. I'll see ya later kay?"

Finn runs his thumb over his daughter's cheek. "Okay. Have fun with Santana, alright?"

"I will!"

Santana smiles at Abby before turning to Finn. "I'll have her back by dinner." she says, smirking at him. "You ready to go, cutie?" Abby nods at her so Santana looks back at Finn and says, "I'll call you if anything."

Finn nods, "Okay." he says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Have fun, doing whatever your gonna do today." Santana winks at him and leans up to peck his lips before turning and heading towards her car. She buckles Abby in before sending a little wave towards Finn then slipping in her car and pulling out of his driveway.


	4. Chapter 4

Halloween.

A time for scaring children and making sure their teeth rot. Is it safe to say it's Santana's favorite holiday? And she's not evil or anything but she thinks it's funny seeing some of her students running around in freaky as shit costumes while trying to scare little 's why she likes to scare them.

With homework assignments.

Pretty scary, right?

Her students seem to think so.

On Halloween, her, Rachel, and Puck usually just go to one of their houses and pass out candy. Which is also fun because she gets to load up all the kids bags with candy and later have the pleasure of imagining the horror on their parents faces when they see the dentist bill. It's fun.

Rachel tells her it's horrible that those are the reasons she loves Halloween so much and Puck just tells Rachel that it makes sense that Halloween is Santana's favorite holiday. She is Satan's offspring after all. That's what Puck calls her anyway. And you know what? She wears that fucking name proudly.

This year, Finn invited her to spend Halloween with him and Abby and she just couldn't refuse. He did that cute little pout thing that he does and it gets her every time. He tells her that he usually just takes Abby around the neighborhood, trick-or-treating, and then comes back home to watch whatever Halloween movie is on TV that night. Santana figures it's at least better than watching the horror show that is Puck and Rachel all night.

She figures that she should dress up, too. She just has no fucking idea what she should dress up as. Abby told her a few days ago that her dad found her a really pretty Pocahontas costume and that she was going to wear that. Santana asked her if Finn was really going to go as Meeko and Abby shook her head with a pout and said that he was going to go as the guy with the blonde hair and big muscles. Yes Santana laughed at that.

She can not wait to see Finn as John Smith.

The days leading up to Halloween she still didn't have a costume so she decided to take a trip to the mall and just see what they had. When she got there, there wasn't much but there was a cute Little Red Riding Hood costume that caught her eye and she decided to try it on.

It looked good.

It didn't look too trashy like it was some kind of sex-role play costume, it looked actually decent. Like she could be around her co-worker/guy-she's-sleeping with/friend's daughter. So she bought it.

The night of Halloween she drives to Finn's house a little early so she doesn't risk injuring any little kiddos that might be out trick-or-treating. She's already dressed in her costume and she feels pretty damn good in it. She doesn't usually dress up because Rachel's costumes are usually wild enough that she doesn't have to dress up but she's glad she decided to this year.

She pulls into Finn's driveway and smirks when she sees the Halloween decorations all over his lawn. Most likely because Abby told him he should put some there. She parks her car and grabs her purse before pushing her car door open and stepping out. There are a few kids trick-or-treating already and Santana smiles at them as they walk past.

When she gets to the front door, she knocks and shifts her basket that came with the costume on her arm and waits. The look on Finn's face when he opens the door is priceless.

"Trick-or-treat." She says all seductively as she smirks at him. He's already in his costume and it's the funnies thing ever. He has on this fake blonde wig and he's wearing a blue button-down shirt and he has it rolled up to his elbows. He's wearing these black tight things on his legs and he has on black boots to match. She seriously wishes she had her camera right now. After realizing he hasn't said anything yet, she smiles slightly and says, "So, are you gonna invite me in or leave me out here to greet the trick-or-treaters as they walk up to your door?"

Finn practically pulls off her arm when he drags her in the house and shuts the door before pushing her against it and attaching his lips to her neck. "You look so sexy in this costume." he says against her neck, leaving little kisses along her collarbone.

Santana tries not to moan as she tangles her hand in his hair. "I would say you look good, too, but really Finn, you don't." She says jokinginly. He looks good in everything (mostly). She squeals when Finn reaches down and pinches her thigh, which causes her to hit him on the shoulder. "Where's Pocahontas?"

Finn moves his lips from her neck to her ear and bites down on her earlobe. "She's upstairs getting dressed." His hot breath coming out tickles her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

There is a pretty good chance that Abby could walk down those stairs any minute now and she just doesn't want to risk traumatizing the kid. Especially because she and Finn haven't really defined what they're doing yet so it's not like she knows that Santana is daddy's girlfriend so it's okay. Santana actually doesn't know what she is. But she pushes Finn off of her anyway because he was igniting something inside her way too fast and she wasn't sure if they got started that she would be able to stop.

So Santana asks, "Does she need help?" to get her mind off how fucking hot Finn looks in this button-down he's wearing because seriously, ugh."

Finn shrugs as he places his hand back on her hips, but doesn't do much more. "I'm not sure. She said I couldn't see her yet. It's suppose to be a surprise."

Santana chuckles as her hands find their way to his arms. "I'll go check and see if she's okay." She tells him before pecking his lips quickly them heading for the stairs.

When she gets to Abby's room, she knocks on the little girl's door and says, "Cutie, it's Tana. You need some help in there?" She hears some things being shuffled in the room before the door swings open and Abby's standing in the doorway.

Cutest. Kid. Ever.

She's in her Pocahontas costume with her hair long and straight like Pocahontas's and she has a little Meeko doll that she's holding in her hand and she just looks absolutely adorable.

She's smiling up at Santana when she asks, "Do you like it?"

Santana nods as she kneels down. "I love it, sweetie. You are the cutest, prettiest, most beautiful Pocahontas I have ever seen."

"Really?" Abby asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Really."

Abby throws her arms around Santana's neck and hugs her tight. Then she pulls back and looks over Santana's costume. "I really like yours too."

Santana stands up and fingers her skirt a little. "Why thank you. I'm Little Red Riding Hood."

"From the story?" Abby asks, looking up at her.

"That's the one."

"Did you see daddy?"

Santana nods, "I sure did. He looks great. I bet he wants to see your costume, are you ready to go?"

"Yes! Let's go!" She races Santana down the stairs and runs up to Finn. He tells her she's the best Pocahontas he's ever seen and that he's honored to be her John Smith. Abby laughs at him and demands that they go trick-or-treating now before all the candy is gone. It's almost dark outside so Finn grabs a flashlight and these glow sticks he must've bought and puts one around Abby's neck.

Santana just watches as he gets Abby ready to go and makes sure she's going to be safe. When they're finally ready, all three of them walk out of Finn's house and set off. Abby skips ahead as Santana and Finn wait on the sidewalk when she goes up to ask for candy. They go to about thirty houses and about halfway through, Santana reaches down and grabs Finn's hand, interlacing their fingers. She watches as he looks down at their joined hands between them before he gives her a quick kiss and tells her that this is the best Halloween ever.

They decide to head back to the house right after Abby announces that she's pooped and doesn't think she can make it any farther. Santana lets go of Finn's hand so he can pull her up onto his back and carry her the rest of the way. Abby's already sleeping by the time they're walking through his front door so Finn tells her to make herself comfortable before heading up the stairs to Abby's room.

Santana plops down onto his couch and turns on the TV. She finds Scream 3 being played so she leaves it at that and kicks her shoes off before pulling her legs up under her. Finn comes back down, in a t shirt and boxers, with one of his old t-shirts in his hand. He tells her that she can change into it if she wants to and Santana kisses him before taking the shirt and heading to the bathroom.

She folds up her costume and puts it on the table in front of the door before heading back to the couch and curling up next to Finn. Somehow, she ends up on his lap, her hand tangled in his hair and his hand on her waist as their tongues move against each others. They have fuck on the couch that night and it's definitely some of the best sex Santana's ever had. It's hard and rough but also passionate and powerful and her orgasm completely drains all the energy from her body. She's completely exhausted by the time they're done so she let's Finn carry her upstairs to his room and lets him lie her down in his bed before crawling in and snuggling up to her side.

It's the first time she's sleeping over and she's a little surprised by how normal everything feels when she wakes up with her head on his chest and her legs tangled with his. You would think that she'd be freaked out but surprisingly, she isn't.

* * *

Every Thanksgiving, Santana's parents and Rachel's dads come in to town to see their girls. They all either go over to Rachel's house or Santana's house for Thanksgiving dinner and they just switch off. This year it's at Santana's house. Her parents and Rachel's dads are all really good friends. Rachel's dad, Hiram, worked with Santana's dad, Antonio, at the hospital. So their parents kind of knew each other, but they kind of didn't. That was, until the girl's became best friends. After that, the parents started seeing more of each other and eventually all became very good friends. Rachel's dads live in Columbus too and Santana knows for a fact that they get together with her parents every month for brunch or something. It's totally weird, but it totally isn't.

They are all driving into Lima on Thanksgiving Day and then their driving back out the next morning. Santana's dad and Rachel's dad have this huge conference in Columbus the day after Thanksgiving so that's why their leaving so early. Both sets of parents usually stay at least a couple days but Santana's not complaining. Her parents usually just stay with her and Rachel's dad stay with Rachel. It usually causes for a lot of hectic in Santana's house Which she hates. But she'd never tell them that, they're her parents for christ's sake.

Santana's thinking about inviting Finn and Abby to join them but she doesn't want to freak him out or anything. After Halloween she started sleeping over more and more and she's come to find she actually prefers sleeping with him than all alone in her bed. He's huge and cuddly and she likes hearing his heartbeat as she falls asleep. And if you think that makes her some ridiculous sap you can fuck off, okay because she doesn't give a shit.

When she gets to school on Wednesday, the day before Thanksgiving, she still hasn't decided whether or not she's going to invite Finn. She figures she should. He probably doesn't have any family around here and he's her friend, first and foremost. But still, she takes the entire day to think it over and by the time eighth period comes around she's made up her mind.

She's going to invite him.

After going through all the essays she assigned due today, she locks up her classroom before making her way towards the gym. She knows Finn is still there because he likes to let the kids work out in the gym until about six-thirty before he'll close up. So she walks into the gym and over to his office. She knocks on the door lightly and smiles as he looks up to see her.

"Hey, there." She says, walking in his office and putting her purse in one of the chairs in front of his desk. .

Finn stands up from his desk and comes around to meet her. "Hey, you." he greets, coming to stand in front of her and resting his hands on her hips. "And what do I owe the honor?"

Santana laughs as she slides her hands up his chest until they're at his shoulders. "What are you and Abby doing for Thanksgiving tomorrow?

Finn shrugs, "Nothing much. We were just gonna stay home, have some dinner, maybe watch a movie. How come?"

"Do you wanna come over to my house for dinner?" She asks, looking up at him through her eyelashes,, "Mine and Rachel's parents are driving in tomorrow morning and we're all meeting at my house for dinner. I figured that maybe you'd want to come."

"I'd love to." Finn smiles, leaning down to kiss her on the lips. Fuck. She should not be having fantasies of him bending her over that desk right now. "You want me to bring anything?" he whispers against her lips.

Santana shakes her head as she sucks on his bottom lip. "Just that adorable child of yours and your equally adorable self." She laughs, finally pulling away from him. "Me and Rachel usually spend the entire day cooking so we'll have lots to eat."

"You sure? I don't mind bringing anything. Even if it's just drinks or something."

"Finn," Santana says, placing both hands on his cheeks so he's looking straight at her. "Just bring yourself and I'll be happy."

Finn hangs his head. "Fine."

Santana laughs as she leans forward to kiss the pout that had formed on his face away before stepping out of his embrace and picking up her purse. "Great. Dinner's at seven-thirty. Don't be late." She kisses his lips one last time before turning around to walk out the door.

* * *

"Honey, that's two settings too much."

Santana looks up at her mom and continues to place the napkins and forks down. "No it's not," she says, looking down at the table. "I invited a few friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes, mother, friends." Santana sighs, placing a hand on her hip. "I do have friends besides Rachel and Puck, you know."

Her mom raises her eyebrow at her and Santana already knows what's coming. "Is one of these friends a special friend of yours?" See. This is Maribel Lopez's way of asking if Santana is seeing one of these people she invited. But she likes to do it subtly, well, what she thinks is subtle.

"He's-"

"He?"

Santana takes a deep breath and nods. "Yes, mom, he. He is a nice guy and he's my friend. Actually he's me and Rachel's friend." Maybe not the same 'type' of friend to both of them, but still friends.

"Oh. That's nice. I'm sure he'll be great company." You may think that this conversation is over. It's not over. Santana knows her mother well enough to know that this is definitely not over.

* * *

"Hey!" Santana beams when she opens the door and sees Finn and Abby standing there. And because he's Finn, she sees that he's holding a box in his hand, no doubt containing some kind of food. She raises her brow toward the box, "I thought I told you not to bring anything." She steps aside to let them inside and closes the door after them.

Finn shrugs as he hands her the box and says, "My mom always told me never to show up at someone's house for a meal empty handed." Of course his mom taught him that. Santana's pretty sure he and his mom are really close like that.

Santana rolls her eyes, "Still. I told you not to." She reminds him, leaning over to kiss his cheek then looks down to Abby, "Hiya, cutie." she greets, leaning down to kiss her head.

Abby just gives her this sad little smile. "Hi, Santana." Santana's eyebrow immediately quirks up and she looks at Finn questioningly. He just shrugs his shoulders which, yeah, doesn't help much.

Santana puts her hand under Abby's chin and lifts it so she's looking at her. "You okay, sweetie?" Abby nods silently, looking back down to the ground. Santana looks at Finn again before asking, "You wanna come meet everyone?" Abby shrugs and moves to stand behind Finn.

Finn puts his hand on Abby's head and mouths, "I don't know what's wrong." Santana nods and sighs as she leads them into the living where Rachel, Puck, Rachel's dads and her parents are sitting. Santana introduces both sets of parents to Finn and Abby. Finn smiles at them and shakes all the guys hands, and kisses Santana's moms cheek. Abby just gives them all a little wave before moving to sit down on the carpet. She even declined Puck's offer to play helicopter. Which she loves.

Rachel looks to Santana questioningly, asking her what's wrong, with her eyes, but Santana just shrugs and moves into the kitchen. She sets the box of whatever Finn brought down on the table before moving to the oven and checking the turkey. After making sure it was perfect, she began spooning the side dishes into serving platters.

Finn comes into the kitchen while she's spooning the mashed potatoes into a big serving bowl and he asks if she needs any help. Santana shakes her head and tells him she's got it before moving to scoop the stuffing onto a platter.

She puts the spoon down after she's scooped it all and turns toward Finn who's sitting at the bar. "What's wrong with Abby? She seems so...un-Abby like."

Finn smirks sadly as he leans against the counter. "I don't know. She's been acting weird since I told her we were coming here this morning."

Santana's stomach kind of drops into her stomach, thinking that this is her fault. "Did I do something?"

"No! Santana-" He stands up and wakes his way over to her, pulling her into his arms. "you haven't done anything." he promises. Santana buries her face against his chest, "I think she's just homesick, you know? This is her first real holiday away from Boston."

Fuck. That's right. Santana didn't even fucking think of that. And here she was being selfish and making everything about her.

"Do you think she wants to leave? Because you guys can-"

"We're not gonna leave."

"But-"

"Santana." He says firmly, his hands, that are on her hips, tighten a little. "We're not gonna go anywhere. Abby just needs a little time to adjust."

Santana sighs, looking up at him as she chews on her bottom lip. "I want her to have a good time, Finn. I know what it feels like to be somewhere you don't want to. It sucks, Finn. Hard."

Finn chuckles a little and Santana almost wants to hit him for it but then he cups her cheek in his hand and he's looking at her all lovingly and shit and she just can't bring herself to. "She's gonna be fine. I promise."

Santana purses her lips at him and narrows her eyes. "Fine." She says then moves to check the turkey and when she sees that it's perfect, she grabs the oven mitts off the stove and pulls it out then sets it on top of the counter to cool. She looks up at Finn, who's staring at the turkey like a starving man. Which, yeah, he probably is. "You wanna help me carry some stuff out?" she asks, tilting her head toward the side dishes she has set up on the counter.

Finn nods and takes all the plates Santana tells him to and walks to the dining room. Santana follows behind him, bringing the rest of the plates, leaving the turkey for her dad to grab. (It's a tradition that he has. He always has to be the one to carve the turkey. Santana thinks its stupid, but whatever). She calls everyone into the dining room before sitting down in the seat beside her mother. She around to find Abby and pats the seat next to her. "Hey cutie, you wanna sit by me?"

Abby shakes her head. It sends Santana's heart straight to her ass. "I think I wanna sit by Aunt Rachel." she says softly, climbing up onto the chair next to the one Rachel just sat down in. Santana's trying not to pout as she looks at Rachel, who shrugs as she smiles sadly at her. Finn sits down next to her instead and she feels him place his hand on her thigh and squeeze it reassuringly.

Yeah. It's not reassuring her. She tries to make conversation with Abby the entire time they're eating, but Abby keeps answering her with either a nod or a shake of her head. She doesn't want to say it but she's feeling really sad right now. Finn's hand is still on her thigh when her mother goes into the kitchen to get the dessert and Santana just wants to run out of the room and cry. She hopes Abby doesn't hate her and it really is that she's just missing her family, like Finn said.

Santana's mom brings out the different pies and cakes out from the kitchen along with the dessert plates. She sets them all on the table and Santana stands to help her mom serve them. She gets what everyone wants and she puts a piece of chocolate cake on a plate and sets it in front of Abby with a wide smile. She knows that it's her favorite and she hopes it gets her at least a little smile from her.

"I don't want chocolate cake."

There goes Santana's heart. Right out the window. Gone.

"A-Are you sure?"

Abby nods silently and Santana glances at Finn before taking the plate back. "Abby, chocolate's your favorite." Finn says, looking at his daughter confused. Everyone eye's find Abby's and the little girl is just sitting there with a frown on her face.

"It's not anymore."

Rachel glances at Santana before turning toward Abby and asking, "How come?" Abby shrugs, "Well, what is your favorite now?" Abby scrunches her nose before pointing to the pumpkin pie sitting in front of Rachel. Rachel picks it up and shows it to her, "This is your favorite?"

Abby nods. "Yep. I want some of that one."

"You don't even know what that one even is, Abigail." Finn says, his eyebrows furrowed. Santana is just trying to to cry as she serves Hiram and LeRoy their pieces of pie they asked for. They both thank her graciously and Santana just gives them tight-lipped smiles. She's not really in the mood right now for real ones.

"I do too!" Abby argues, then leans forward to poke her fork into Rachel's pie then shoves a piece in her mouth. "See!" she opens her mouth slightly. "My favorite." Finn still shakes his head at her and smiles sadly toward Santana.

Rachel shrugs at Finn and asks,"Honey, do you want your own? I'm sure Tana can-"

"No!" Abby shouts glancing at Santana for a minute before looking back at Rachel, "I wanna share with you."

Can someone just kill her now? Please? This kid is ripping her heart out and she just wants to curl up in a ball and cry. So she excuses herself from the table, saying she needs to use the restroom. Finn tries to latch onto her hand but she just pulls herself free. As soon as the door to her en suite bathroom is closed, tears start streaming down Santana's cheek as she moves to lean against the sink.

She has no idea what she did wrong. She loves Abby and all she wants is for the little girl to be happy and have everything she could ever possibly want. She thought they were getting closer but she was obviously wrong. Abby hated her. And she didn't even know why.

Santana doesn't know how long she's in the bathroom until she hears a quiet knock and a soft, "Tana?" come through the door. She quickly washes her face in the sink before using a towel to pat her face dry. After cleaning herself up as much as possible she opens the door and puts on the best smile she can manage on her face.

"D-Did you have to use the bathroom, sweetie?" She asks, looking down at Abby.

Abby shakes her head. "No. Daddy and Aunt Rachel said I should come up here and see if you were okay."

"I'm fine." Santana smiles meekly as she wrings her fingers together.

"You don't look fine."

"But I am."

"Are you sure?" Santana nods and Abby's still looking at her like she doesn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. Santana forgot how smart this kid was.

So she sighs and moves to sit down on her bed and pats the seat beside her, "Can I talk to you, sweetie?" Abby walks over to her and jumps up onto Santana's bed, laying her hands in her lap. Santana takes a deep breath before asking, "Did I do something to make you mad at me? Did I make you sad in any way?" Abby looks down at her fingers and shakes her head silently. Thank god. But that still doesn't explain anything. "Then how come you're not my friend today, cutie?"

Abby's quiet for a little while and Santana's just waiting. She figures she'll talk when she's ready. Which she does. "At school yesterday this girl was talking about how her mommy and daddy were gonna take her to see her grandma and grandpa for thanksgiving. She told us all how her mommy always dresses her up in really pretty dresses and does her hair really pretty and stuff. Then everyone started talking about what mommy's do and then one asked me what my mommy does." Abby sniffles a little and reaches to wipe her nose with the back of her hand. Santana has tears in her eyes but she's not letting them fall yet. But she does reach over and scoop Abby up and places her in her lap and starts rubbing her back soothingly.

"Then what happened, baby?"

"This one girl started telling me I'm dumb because I don't have a mommy. Then I told her to be quiet and that I did have a mommy and her name was Santana." Santana's breath catches in her throat as Abby looks up at her. "But then they kept on saying that you weren't my mommy because I didn't come from your tummy like all the other kids. And she was right, I don't got a mommy." Abby started crying harder and now the tears were streaming down Santana's cheeks as she rocked the little girl back and forth in her lap.

Santana was so heartbroken for her. No child should have to grow up without a mom. And Santana seriously wanted to go the school and beat some little kids. Or maybe their parents. She ran her hand through Abby's blonde hair as she lifted the other to wipe away her own tears. Her lips are pressed against Abby's hair when she says, "Abby, those girls are just a bunch of mean troublemakers." She feels Abby nod against her chest and she smiles a little. "You shouldn't listen to anything they say because you have a whole bunch of people who love you and want you to be happy."

"Like who?"

Santana reaches down and tilts her head up so she's looking right at her. "You have your daddy, who's the best daddy in the world. You have Aunt Rachel and Uncle Puck. You your grandma and grandpa." Santana tells her, her thumb caressing her soft cheek. "And you have me, cutie. I'm always gonna be here for you, okay?"

Abby nods and buries her face back in Santana's chest. They are both silence for a little while until Abby looks up at Santana. "Can I call you mommy, Tana?"

It's a loaded question and Santana's jaw drops lightly. She never imagined herself as a mother. Before Abby, she was sure she didn't even _like_ kids. But now, she can't imagine herself anything other than Abigail Elizabeth Hudson's mom. She loves this little girl to death and she would do absolutely anything for her. So Santana leans forward and presses her lips against Abby's forehead.

"Yeah, cutie, you can call me mommy."

* * *

"What are we doing Finn?"

Finn looks surprised to see her this morning, which yeah, he kinda should be. But he pushes himself away from his desk and asks, "What do you mean?"

Santana huffs and crosses her arms over her chest, "I mean, what are we doing, me and you? What the fuck are we?"

Then he fucking laughs. Like, no. He does not get to laugh. She has enough problems with emotions already and she doesn't need his teasing. She's about to storm out of his room when he comes jogging up to her and wraps his arm around her waist. "Well, most days I'm pretty sure I'm love with you. So I'd hope that we were together."

Santana looks up at him. "Like, _together_, together?"

Finn nods, "If that's what you want us to be, then yes. If you don't want to, that's fine too. I just love being around you, Santana."

"I want that."

"What?"

"Are you really gonna make me say it again?"

"Yes, Tin Man," Santana narrows her eyes at him and slaps his chest, "Tell me exactly what you want and I'll give it to you."

"I want us."

"Us?" Santana nods, looking up at him through her lashes, "Okay." And that's it. Santana likes that it's really easy with him. She's never really had that before.

So she leans forward and smashes their lips together as her fingers tangle in his hair. She really doesn't give a shit that the next period starts in like, two minutes because the guy right in front of her is nipping at her bottom lip and making her moan with his every touch. But yeah, because the fucking class starts soon and kids will be filing in, Santana pulls away from him, her breath heavy and rugged.

"I like you."

"I like you, too, Santana."

"Good."

Finn laughs again and Santana pulls away from him before walking out of his classroom. At the door, she turns around and looks at him over her shoulder. "Can I pick up Abby from school today?"

Finn raises an eyebrow at her. "Sure." he says, "Why?"

"I have some kids to see."

* * *

"Who're you?"

Santana looks down at the little blonde haired girl. She's looking up at Santana with a confused face. "I'm Abby's mommy."

"_Abby's_ mommy?"

"Yup."

Then Abby comes running out her classroom and straight for Santana yelling, "Mommy!" Santana grins happily and leans down to catch her and hoist her up in her arms.

"Hey, cutie. How was school today?"

"So fun! We got to paint today and I painted a pretty picture for you and daddy!"

"Oh yeah?" Abby nods, smiling happily.

The little girl is still standing beside Santana, watching both she and Abby. "Abby, is this your mom?"

Abby looks at Santana and wiggles her eyebrows before looking down at the little girl. Santana can't help but smile when she says, "Yup. I told ya I had a mommy." She sticks her tongue out at the little girl who pouts before walking away. Santana holds her hand up and the girls high five. "Can we go get ice cream?"

Santana pretends to think and taps her chin before laughing. "Duh!" Abby claps her hands and yells for them to go. Santana listens to her talk about her day at school the entire way to the car. She figures this isn't such a bad way to end the day.

* * *

Okay, so it's not like Santana hates the holidays, because she doesn't. She just hates the snow. That's why every year when Christmas comes around, she's usually in a sour mood. She hates that she has to shovel her driveway, well, Finn has to shovel her driveway and she has to drive with chains on her tires so she doesn't like, die while driving. But the fact that they went on Christmas break last week kind of makes up for it.

She and Finn aren't living together yet but she practically spends all her time there. It's not like she's in a rush to move out of her house because, yeah, it's fucking amazing. But she likes spending time with Finn and spending time with Abby. And she's mostly in love with Finn by now so that's a plus. She just hasn't told him yet. She's never actually told anyone she loved them before so she's a little hesitant to tell Finn. But that's not saying that he hasn't told her.

The first time Abby called her 'mommy' in front of him, he picked Santana up and smashed their lips together. As Abby was squealing and yelling for him to put her down, Finn whispered, "I love you." in this quiet little voice she's never hear before. She didn't say it back and she felt really bad but later that night when they were in his bed she explained to him that she's never _had _this with a guy before and that she might need some time.

Finn was completely understanding and told her that she didn't need to say it to him, that he knew how she felt without her even having to speak a word. That night, Santana curled into him, falling asleep to his whispered words.

But it's Christmas Eve and Santana and Abby are sitting on the floor in Finn's living room wrapping up some last minute presents. Finn is in the kitchen making them some hot cocoa because Abby decided to pull both she and Finn outside this morning to play in the snow. Santana's in the middle of wrapping up her mom's Coach purse that Abby helped her pick out when she hears the doorbell.

She stands from the floor and tells Abby she'll be right back before heading toward the door. When she pulls it open she sees a blonde woman with green eyes and a flower dress standing in front of her.

"Um, can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my daughter." The woman tells her.

Santana ticks an eyebrow up, "Your daughter?" she asks, tilting her head to the side. Who the hell is this bitch? She just comes knocking on their door, asking for her daughter.

"Yes." She says, "Her name is Abigail Hudson and I know she's here." This chick tries to look around Santana through the door. Uh. No.

Hold the fuck up. Is this….

"Who are you?" Santana asks, moving to block her view.

"My name is Quinn Fabray."

Oh hell to the fucking no. Santana can not believe she is literally looking into the eyes of Quinn. _Finn's _Quinn. The Quinn who left Abby when she was a baby and chose herself over her family. Santana wants to slap the shit out of her and possibly cause mental damage.

But before she can lunge herself at Quinn she hears, "Mommy!" coming from behind her and Abby comes running up to her and wraps herself around Santana's leg. Santana places her hand on Abby's head as the little girl looks up at Quinn. "Momma, who is this lady?"

Quinn smiles at Abby and opens her mouth to speak but Santana stops her. "She's no one." Her eyes are locked on Quinn, daring her to say anything. Abby pulls on Santana's hand and motions for her to pick her up. Santana scoops Abby into her arms and places her on her hip before turning back to Quinn. "You need to leave."

"I'm not leaving." Santana's seriously about to kick her ass with Abby on her hip. "She's my daughter, I'm allowed to see her."

"No you're not." It's Finn and he's now standing behind Santana, shooting daggers with his eyes at Quinn. "You have no right to be here, Quinn, so get out."

Quinn shakes her head. "No. Finn, I am her mo-"

"No you are not!" Finn roars and Santana feels Abby jumps in her arms so she holds her a little tighter. Santana looks over her shoulder at Finn and shoots him a warning glance. She sees him nod his head a little before turning back to Quinn. "Don't do this in front of the baby, Quinn. Leave."

"No!" Quinn shouts, "She's _my_daughter too, Finn! I have a right to see her!"

Santana feels Finn places his hand on her waist and watches as his jaw tightens. "You gave up that right when chose yourself over your family, Quinn." He snaps, pointing his finger at her. "So don't come in here, to my house, and demand to see her now. So I'm telling you right now, leave."

Quinn purses her lips, like the prude she is, and shakes her head again. This chick really doesn't know what's good for her. "Why Finn? So you can live your happy life with this whore? Please.." Now she's pointing at Santana and rolling her eyes.

"Who are you calling a whore you stupid bi-" she stops when she hears a quiet 'Tana' against her neck and she takes a deep breath because she doesn't want to scare the baby.

"Quinn, you need to leave or I'm calling the cops."

"Go ahead." Quinn shrugs her shoulder, looking smug as fuck. "Call the fucking cops. I don't care! I came to see my daughter and I'm not leaving until I do!"

Abby's hands get tighter around Santana's neck and she just wants to take her and leave. "You saw her, Quinn! She's standing right in front of you! Now go! You're scaring the fuck out of her!" Finn yells, taking a step around Santana and toward Quinn.

Santana hears Abby sniffle against her neck and she knows she's crying. Santana reaches behind her and grabs her keys off the wall. She steps up behind Finn, her eyes on Quinn as she says, "We're gonna go." then she kisses his neck before making sure Abby is tight in her arms and darting to her car. She sees Quinn try to make a move toward her but then Finn puts his hand on Quinn's arm and holds her back. She gets Abby in her seat quickly before climbing in driving off.

She looks at Abby through her rear-view mirror and sees a few tears streaming down her little face and it literally breaks her heart. "You okay back there, cutie?" Abby nods silently and Santana sighs as she makes her way to her house.

She can't believe that Quinn showed up today and pulled this shit. Where the hell does she get off thinking she can just do shit like that. All Santana knows is that if she comes near her daughter again, she's going to have some serious problems.

* * *

Finn walks through her door front door about an hour later and he's got a pissed off look on his face. She was able to get Abby down for a nap about a half hour ago and she's in Santana's room so Santana was just sitting in her living room watching TV until Finn got there. When she hears him walk in she turns her head and sends him a smile small. He comes and sits down beside her and Santana curls up next to him.

He doesn't speak for a long time and she just sits there and rubs his arm softly. About twenty minutes go by and she clears her throat. "Are you okay?" she asks quietly.

"Yeah." Finn sighs, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and rests his head in his hands. "I just can't believe she's here, you know?" Santana nods and waits for him to continue, "I can't believe after all these years she just decides to show up and demand to see her. That's crap."

Santana nods as she rubs his back. "She's a bitch." Finn lets out a tired chuckle as he leans back again and wraps his arms around her shoulders. "And she's not going to get her, Finn. Abby is _your_daughter. She belongs to you. No one else."

"She's your daughter, too." Finn says it makes Santana's heart flutter. "Abby loves you just as much as she loves me, maybe even more actually, and if anyone is her mother in this situation it's you."

Santana curls up against him, grabbing his hand to lace their fingers together. "We're gonna be okay." It's not a question, it's a statement. Santana knows that everything's going to be fine. It has to be. She feels Finn kiss her hair and whisper that he loves her against it. She can't say that she loves him back just yet but by the way she tightens her grip on his hand and snuggles in further against him, he probably knows she loves him too.

* * *

You know what Santana hates the most about being a teacher? When her students wait until last fucking minute to come in for help. Like, she's a good teacher, okay? She gives her students a good amount of time to do their assignment and still have time to come ask for help if they need it. And she's said it time and time again that she will not help them if they come in the day, or the day before an assignment is due. But do they listen? Hell no. That's why she's stuck at school after it's done when she could be getting ready to go home. The only reason she agreed to tutor this kid is because he's never asked for help before. He's a good student in class and he always turns his assignments in on time. So she said she could help him.

She explains the assignment to him in easier terms and has him do a couple of review questions before sending him on his way. She's packing up her laptop and bag when her phone rings. She looks at the screen and smiles when she sees Finn's name.

"Hey, babe."

"_Santana_." He's breathing really hard and he sounds like he's about to break down or something.

"Finn? What's wrong?"

He doesn't answer her and she's getting really fucking scared right now. She calls him name again and she hears him sniffle before saying, "_Abby was kidnapped_."

Santana's body goes limp as her phone drops away from her ear as her heart falls out of her chest. She doesn't even realize she's crying until she's in her car and speeding toward home.

Her baby was kidnapped.

* * *

"Why the fuck aren't you guys doing anything?!" Santana roars at the two police officers sitting in front of her. Finn places his hand on her back, but she bats it away. "My daughter is out there, missing, and you guys are sitting on your asses doing nothing!"

"Ms. Lopez, please, it's best if we stay calm-"

"Stay calm!" Santana shouts, standing up from from the couch, "My six year old daughter is out there doing who knows what, with who knows who, and you want me to stay calm! Fucking do something and maybe _then _I'll stay calm!"

Finn stands up and wraps his arms around Santana and sits her back down on the couch. He gets her to calm down enough to let one of the officers explain to them what the procedure is in situations like these. Santana listens as the officer tells them everything that happened. She was playing at school during recess and the teachers at the stupid fucking school didn't even notice she was gone until they were taking roll after snack time. Santana makes a mental note to go back down to the school and rip the teacher a new fucking asshole.

The officers are assuming that she was taken during that one recess break and they are reviewing the street cams as they speak. They said they already put out a missing child alert to all officers in the area and people are searching for her as they speak. Then they ask she and Finn if there's anyone they know that would possibly want to hurt her or them, for that matter, and she and Finn can't think of anyone. Everyone who meets Abby automatically fall in love with her. The officers write down a few more details before standing up from the couch and leaving to see if there are any updates.

As soon as they're gone, Santana buries herself in Finn's chest and immediately starts to sob. She's wracking her brain for any reason why someone would take their baby. She knows Finn is breaking inside and she's glad that he's managing to stay strong because she sure as hell isn't. She looks up from Finn's chest and sees Rachel and Puck rush into their living room and Santana stands up to give her best friend a hug. Finn stands up next to her and he and Finn embrace each other.

Santana cries softly into Rachel's neck. "T-They don't know where she is. Rach, what if they can't find her? What if she hurts? What if she's hungry? What if she's cold? It's still winter time and she might not have her jacket. W-What if whoever took her is torturing her? What if she's scared, Rachel? I-I just need my her back!"

Rachel shushes Santana's cries as she rubs her hair. "They're going to find her, honey. They have every officer in Lima searching for her. They will bring her back." Rachel moves them over to the couch and sits down with her and holds her as she cries. Puck is talking quietly to Finn, getting all the information they know.

About twenty minutes later, Santana's calmed down a bit and the officers come back in the room and Finn and Santana jump to their feet immediately. "We got a report of a few minutes ago about a little girl, who fits our description, checking into the Main Street Motel with a woman who's about '5"6 with blonde hair. Officers are on their way to the motel now."

As soon as the officer mentioned blonde hair Santana knew who it was.

Fucking Quinn.

Santana thought that bitch was long gone after she showed up again the day after New Year's, drunk as fuck, demanding to see Abby again. Finn was pretty fucking convincing when he threatened to call the cops and she left and Santana thought they had seen the last of her.

Apparently she was fucking wrong.

Anger is flowing through her as she clenches her fists and looks up at Finn. From the look on his face, she can tell he's thinking the exact same thing she is. "I'm gonna kill that fucking bitch."

The officer and Rachel and Puck look between Finn and Santana with confused faces. "You guys know who this woman is?"

Finn decides to answer because Santana is far too pissed to even speak right now. "Her name is Quinn Fabray." He explains, looking at three people in front of him. "She's Abby's birth mother." Santana watches Rachel and Puck's jaws drop as Finn explains the situation with Quinn and how he has full custody of Abby, and that up until last month, she was out of her life. "The day before Christmas Quinn showed up and asked to see her. Me and Santana didn't allow it and Quinn threw a fit."

Santana glances at the officer, who's taking all this down in his notepad. "We thought we got rid of her." she says softly and feels Rachel's hand on her shoulder. "Do you think she would hurt her?"

The officer looks at Santana with a sympathetic look on his face. "If the child is someone that the kidnapper knows it's highly unlikely that the child will be harmed. Right now we're just focusing on getting her back home safely."

Santana nods as the officer bows his head slightly and turns to talk to another officer. "If she hurt her Finn, I swear to god-"

"I know, babe." Finn cuts her off and wraps his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. "Let's just hope it really is Abby they found."

Not five minutes later, the same officer comes back into the living room and says, "We got her." Tears burst through Santana's eyes at the words and she feels Rachel's arms wrap around her. They get a few details from the officer before Santana is bounding through the house through the front door, Finn following right behind her, racing toward her car. She goes way over speed limit as she drives furiously through the roads, weaving in and out of traffic to get to the motel.

When she pulls up, she sees Quinn being handcuffed and she darts out of her car screaming, "You stupid bitch! How fucking dare you try and take _my_daughter! You better hope I never see your fucking face again, Quinn! I should fucking kill you!" She racing toward Quinn and before she can get to her she feels herself being lifted off the ground. She knows it's Finn but she's still screaming out profanities in Spanish as the officers escort Quinn into the back of the squad car.

Finn pulls her aside and tells her that she needs to calm the fuck down because he wants to see Abby and he can't do that with her acting like a fucking psycho. So she takes a few deep breaths before telling him that she's calm and then grabs his hand as she looks around for their daughter. She finally spots the little girl coming out of the motel, holding a police officer's hand and she yells, "Cutie!" and Abby's head whips toward her and a smile spreads across her face as she starts to race toward them. Santana and Finn jog toward her and Santana catches her in her arms when she jumps into them. She's fucking bawling at this point as she hugs her daughter close to her as Finn's arms wrap around her own body. She's trying to kiss every possible inch of Abby's face as tears gush down her own. "Oh my god, baby, are you okay?" she asks, lifting up the little girl's head and inspecting it, "Did she hurt you? Are you cold? Did she touch you-"

"_Momma_." Abby whines, stopping Santana from rubbing her face. "I'm fine. She didn't touch me. She just said she wanted us to be together forever and I told her that my mommy would be very mad if I stayed away forever."

Santana let out a tearful chuckle as she pressed her lips against Abby's cheek. "That's my girl." Finn scoops Abby out of Santana's arms and hugs her close and tells her that he loves her and that he's never gonna let anything happen to her ever again.

Abby tells them that all she wants right now is a snack because she didn't get any after recess. Santana tells her that as soon as the police tell them they can go they'll go to her favorite restaurant and get some food. A couple officers come by and explain to them everything that's going to happen now. Quinn is going to go into custody and will be tried in court for kidnapping. They tell Finn and Santana that they won't have to be there at the hearing but are welcome to go anyway. After telling them that they already checked Abby out for any injuries they tell them that they are free to go and to have a nice night. Santana holds her daughter close as Finn thanks the officers for everything before leading his girls to the car.

For an entire month, Santana has Abby sleep with them and she makes sure that she knows where she is at all times. She and Finn decide not to let her go back to school just yet because they want her to be assigned to another teacher. The only reason she actually does go back to school is because Abby comes into their room one morning and tells them that she's sick of them kissing her all the time and she misses her friends and demands to go to school. Because neither of them can say no to her, Finn gets up out of bed and tells her that he'll take her. But not before Santana kisses and cuddles her for about ten minutes straight.

This pretty much go back to normal. Santana's still a little hesitant to let Abby do some things by herself and she knows Finn is too. Not to mention the nightmares Santana still wakes up with in the middle of the night, but Finn's always there to soothe her back to sleep. They teach Abby all the things to do in case of an emergency and if a stranger ever comes up to her again. Abby listens to every word they say and promises to never let a bad guy get her ever again.

It's a promise both Santana and Finn make to her too.


End file.
